Kismat ka Khel
by Palak96
Summary: abhirika story... abhijeet aur tarika.. hai ek dusre se dhur... kya mil payengey? kisiki naraz lag gayi hai unke rishte ko.. kaun hai ... janne ke liye... read and review... my first.. abhirika story...LAST CHAPTER POSTED MUST REVIEW... :D
1. Chapter 1

In cid bureau.. abhijeet is sitting on chair… holding a pen… he is lost… all officers.. feel really sad seeing their senior… daya comes in… and sees abhi.. he goes to him… he calls him.. abhi… but abhi is in another world… abhi… daya says again… a bit louder.. abhijeet comes back to reality…

Abhijeet: (sad tone) daya tum… kab aaye…

Daya: bas abhi abhi aaya… books main janta hoon tum kya soch rahe ho… hum dundh rahe hai na ussey…

Abhijeet.. throws the pen on table… khud par gussa aa raha hai daya… main nahi baacha paya tarika ko.. mere samane woh log le kar gaye.. ussey… aaj 5 din ho chukey hai.. abhi tak uska kuch pata nahi chala..

Daya: boss… kuch nahi hoga ussey… tumne toh koshish ki thi ussey bachane ki…

Abhijeet: lekin koshish nakam hui…

Acp sir enters… all get back to their work… daya and abhijeet… still standing there… acp looked at abhijeet who was not looking well.. as if he had not slept for many nights….

Acp: abhijeet… (abhi looks) tum ghar ja kar aaram karo…

Abhijeet: nahi sir.. jab tak tarika ka kuch pata nahi chalta main aaram nahi kar sakta… he again gets back to his work…

Abbhijeet pov: kaha ho tum tarika.. main umeed karta hoon.. ja bhi ho.. tek ho… jald hi tumhe dund lunga main…

In some dark area..

One girl is lying on the floor unconsciousness her hands and legs were tied up… she slowly opens her eyes… she is feeling really bad head pain… her head was bleeding… the door of the room opens.. and sunlight drops on her face… one person enters in… he comes close to her… unties her… the girl gets up..

Girl: ka..kaun ho tum?

Man: tumhara aashiq… (he smiles)

His face was not shown as it was dark… but then the lights get on…

Man: hello.. tarika ji…

Tarika: tum mujhe jante ho…

Man: aachi tarah se aur.. tumhare aashiq ko bhi…

Tarika tries to run away but the man pulls her back…

Man: aa.. na.. na.. bagne ki koshish maat karna… tum yaha se bahar ja hi nahi sakti…

Tarika: (yelling) kya chahiye tumhe…

Man gets close to her… tarika is going back… mujhe jo chahiye… jald hi pata chal jayega…. He leaves from there… closing.. the door… tarika sits and starts to cry…

Tarika: plz abhi… save me…

**Flashback**

**Abhijeet and tarika were returning from bureau… as it was late… so abhijeet gave a lift to tarika… **

**Abhijeet: tarikaji sambal kar batiyega… **

**Tarika: haan.. tek hai.. tum kaun sa mujhe ghira dogey… smiles..**

**Abhijeet: aachaji.. itna bharosa mujhpar…**

**Tarika: khud se bhi jyada… **

**Tarika was enjoying… but suddenly… abhijeet. Stopped the bike…**

**Tarika: kya hua? (worried)**

**Abhijeet: tarika.. samney…**

**Tarika looks and is stunned to see few goons standing in front… of abhi's bike.. holding hockey sticks and rods.. all were wearing masks… a van is also standing there.. tarika gets off the bike… so do abhijeet… abhijeet pushes tarika behind him… as he know something bad is going to happen… few goons comes and attacts abhi.. but abhi fights with them… 5 of them are dead on spot… abhi is fighting with 10 other… **

**Abhi while fighting: tarika.. jao yaha se…**

**Tarika: nahi abhi.. main tumhare saath hi jaungi… **

**Abhi turns and goes to her… tarika plz… **

**Tarika nodded no… then suddenly she screams… abhijeeet…. Abhijeet turns and a goon hits his head… it's start to bleed… few other goons join and starts beating him with rods.. aah… comes from his mouth… tarika… shouting abhijeet… goons leave him…**

**Goon 1: chodo issey… marna nahi hai.. **

**Tarika sits beside abhi… patting his face… tears were on her face… tarika: abhi plz aakhe kholo.. kholo… **

**One goon comes and starts to take her… tarika struggles…**

**Tarika: chodo mujhe… she shouts abhi bachao… abhi…**

**They were about to put.. her in van abhijeet attacks… them from behind… but.. still goons are many.. and he is only one… the goons starts to beat him again.. then leave him.. abhijeet slowly closes his eyes… they take tarika away… **

**Flashback over..**

Tarika: I hope abhi… tek ho.. bahut chot aayi thi ussey….

**Author note: guys I know I have others story to complete… but today is special day… for my bf… and she is biggest fan of abhirika… so this story is dedicated to her… if you all liked it… then only I will continue.. and it's my first story… of abhirika… **

**So who kidnapped tarika? Who is this guy? What he want? **

**Plz review… and tomorrow I will update wapas pana… and sath chod diya… :)**

**Review karna… kaisa hai… batana jaroor…**


	2. Chapter 2

Tarika: I hope abhijeet.. tek ho… bahut chot aayi thi ussey.. plz abhijeet.. jaldi aao.. mujhe darr lag raha hai…

Abhijeet feels someone very close to him is calling him...

Abhijeet: tarika.. main tumhe kaise bhi dundh lunga… abhijeet is feeling pain in his head.. he sits holding his head… someone places his medicine and water on table… abhijeet looks up to person.. who is turns his face other side…

Person: medicines time pen ahi logey toh… dard toh hoga hi.. (showing fake anger)

Abhijeet lowers his head.. person turns to him.. as there is no reply… he looks at him…

Person: aise muh latkar kyu baithe ho… dekho abhijeet… tum aapne khayal nahi rakhogey.. aur medicines nahi logey toh ghav kaise bharegey…

Abhijeet: daya… yeh ghaw toh bhar jayege… par uss ka kya… jo dil (pointing to his heart)..

Daya understood his buddy condition… abhijeet was blaming himself… all because of him.. tarika is not with all…

Abhijeet: jab se tarika gayi hai… salukhe sir mujhse.. tek tarike se baat bhi nahi kar rahe…

Daya remembers…

_Daya was waiting for abhijeet at home.. it had already being.. 2 hours since abhijeet… left the bureau with tarika… his phone was also not reachable… _

_Daya: abhijeet ka phone kyu nahi lag raha… tarika ko karta hoon…._

_Daya dialed tarika's number but it was switched off.. _

_Daya: tarika ka phone bhi switched off.. kahi dono kisi musibat main toh nahi… acp sir ko.. batao.. nahi pehle pata lagata hoon…_

_He calls.. someone… _

_Daya: hello… haan 15 minute main ready ho jao.. main aa raha hoon… abhi nahi baad main batata hoon…_

_Daya grabs his things.. and goes… he picks.. Nikhil and Pankaj… _

_Daya: Nikhil pata chala.. abhijeet ke mobile ki location ka…_

_Nikhil: haan.. sir… abhijeet sir ka mobile… sunsan jungle.. ki sarak.. pe last.. activate tha.. aur tarika ji ka mobile bhi wahi band hua tha… _

_Daya: aacha.. chalo waha dekhtey hai.. pankaj… _

_Pankaj understands…and drives…._

_Nikhil notices something… and tells Pankaj to stop the car…_

_Nikhil: sir.. who dekhiye… abhijeet sir ki bike…_

_Three of them get down… _

_Daya: bike yaha hai.. par abhijeet aur tarika kaha hai… Nikhil.. pankaj.. dekho.. _

_All search… daya.. goes further and sees person lying on pool of his own blood… daya.. hoped it's not the person… daya.. Deliberately went to him.. turned him.. and his fear came true… it was abhijeet… daya.. patting his face.. abhijeet.. aakhein kholo.. abhijeet… pankaj and Nikhil comes and were shocked to see.. abhijeet in this condition…_

_Nikhil: sir.. tarikaji.. kaha hai.._

_Daya looked at Nikhil… tarika.. oh no.._

_Daya: pehle issey hospital le jana hoga.. iski halat bahut kharab hai… _

_Daya places.. abhijeet in car.. with help of pankaj and Nikhil… pankaj is sitting on driving seat… daya behind with abhijeet…_

_Nikhil: sir.. aap chaliye.. main.. yahi rukta hoon… kuch saboot ektey karti hoon.._

_Daya: haan.. tek hai.. _

_Pankaj speeds… to hospital…_

_They reach hospital in.. 20 minutes… abhijeet has been taken to operation theatre… daya sits holding his head… his phone rings… but does not bother… pankaj.. answers the call…_

_Pankaj: hello… haan.. Nikhil.. tek hai.. abhi operation chal raha hai..okay.. nahi.._

_Pankaj to daya: sir.. Nikhil ka phone tha usne bataya ki.. ek bracelet mila hai waha… aur.. kisi shirt ka tukra.. bhi.._

_Daya: iska matlab tarika bhi abhijeet ke sath thi..(sad tone).. tarika mili.._

_Pankaj nodded no…_

_Pankaj: tarika ji.. kaha ja sakti hai.._

_Daya: pankaj mujhe lagta hai.. before he could say.. others come…_

_Acp: daya.. abhijeet tek toh hai.. _

_Daya: pata nahi sir.. abhi uska treatment chal raha hai.._

_Salukhe: kaha mila tumhe…._

_Daya: sir.. tarika ke ghar ke paas.. jo sunsan sarak hai.. waha.._

_Acp: kya.. (stunned).. aur.. tarika kaha hai…_

_Daya sad nothing…_

_Salukhe: daya bolo… kaha hai tarika.._

_Daya: sir.. tarika.. waha nahi thi… _

_Doctor comes… daya…: doctor.. abhijeet kaisa hai.. _

_Doctor: he is fine now.. ab khabrayie maat… haan sir pe chot todhi gehri hai.. baki.. jyada gehri nahi hai.. todhi weakness hai.. unhe… _

_Acp: mil saktey hai…_

_Doctor: abhi hosh main nahi hai.. subah tak hosh aajayega… tab aap mil saktey hai…_

_Doctor leaves…_

_Daya: sir.. aap sab.. jayie.. main abhi ke pass rukuga…_

_Acp: tek hai daya.. khayal rakna…_

_All leave… _

_Daya goes in.. and sits beside him… he falls asleep…_

_**Abhijeet.. utho.. plz… kya hua… **_

_**Nahi chodo mujhe… abhijeet… bachao.. abhijeeeeeeeeeetttttt…**_

Taaaaaaariiiiiikkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaa…. (Shouted abhijeet) and got up in jerk… sudden sound of abhijeet _daya.. too.. wakes up…_

_Daya: abhijeet.. kya hua tum cheke kyu?_

_Abhijeet: daya.. t..arika.._

_Daya: tarika.. kaha hai.._

_Abhijeet: daya.. woh log ussey le gaye.. (sad tone).. tears were there… main nahi bacha paya ussey.. nahi bacha paya.. daya hugged him.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. kuch nahi hoga tarika ko.. hum ussey dundh legey…_

_Abhijeet: daya.. main.. nahi rok paya.. nahi…_

_Daya: abhijeet.. nahi.. tumne koshish ki.. na.. _

_Abhijeet feels pain in wound.. daya.. makes him lay on bed… Abhijeet closes his eyes.. and he sleeps…_

_Acp, salukhe, purvi, Nikhil, Sachin… comes to hospital…_

_They enter inside.. _

_Acp: daya…_

_Daya: sir.. aap.. _

_Acp looks at daya tensed face…_

_Acp: kya hua daya…_

_Daya: sir.. woh…_

_Acp: bolo daya.._

_He tells… him…_

_Daya: sir.. abhijeet baar baar.. yehi keh raha tha.. ki main tarika ko nahi baacha paya.._

_Abhijeet wakes up… he sees many eyes.. looking at him…_

_Acp: abhijeet.. kaise ho?_

_Abhijeet: tek hoon sir… sir.. ta…rika ka.. kuch pata chala…_

_Sachin: sir.. abhi tak toh nahi.._

_Abhijeet gets up… he removes the niddle attached… to his palm.. daya and others were bewildered at this… _

_Daya: abhijeet kya kar rahe ho?_

_Abhijeet.. feels dizziness.. he was about to fall.. daya run and hold him…_

_Daya(shouts): abhijeet… pagal ho gaye ho kya.. calms down… kaha ja rahe they…_

_Abhijeet: tarika ko dundne…_

_Acp(scolding): abhijeet.. aapni halat dekho tek se khadey bhi nahi ho pa rahe ho…_

_Purvi: sir.. plz.. hum koshish kar rahe hai na.. _

_Abhijeet: nahi purvi.. jab tak tarika ko main wapas na leyao… main shant nahi reh sakta…_

_Acp: abhijeet.. tum.. salukhe tu hi samja issey…_

_Salukhe: main kya kahoon.. iske bharose tarika ko beja tha iske saath… par kya hua…(harsh)… abhijeet looked at salukhe… who was worried for tarika.. he should be.. for him she was like her daughter… _

_Salukhe: yaad rakho abhijeet agar… tarika ko kuch bhi hua na.. main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga… (anger)… he leaves from there… _

_Acp: salukhe… (loud)_

_Tears rolled down from abhijeet eyes… yes there was a reason for salukhe to be angry.. as he promised… he will not let anything happen to her… not only him… he also promised tarika…_

_Acp: abhijeet.. tum plz.. uski baat ka bura maat mana.. todha… pareshan hai.. aur tum toh jante ho ki tarika ko lekar.. kitna sensitive hai,,,_

_Abhijeet: nahi sir.. sahi toh kaha hai unhone… _

_Acp: abhijeet… yeh salukhe bhi na.. kab kaha kya bolna hai.. he leaves…_

_Abhijeet sits on bed.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. tum plz.. sambalo aapne aap ko.. plz…_

He comes out of his thoughts…

Daya: abhijeet.. jo hua ussey hum taal nahi saktey they.. hum koshish kar rahe hai na…

Abhijeet: lekin haar bar.. nakaam ho rahe hai… ab toh ghabriyon ne bhi haath khade kar diye hai…

Daya: abhijeet.. pehle tum aapni medicines le lo.. tumhari sar ki chot abhi tek nahi hai.. plz.. mere liye..

Abhijeet could not say no.. he took the medicines…

The case had been reported… they collect some evidence and go to forensic lab….

Daya: haan salukhe sir kuch pata chala…

Salukhe: haan daya.. tarika.. jara.. he stopped…

Salukhe: sorry.. daya.. jabse tarika gayi hai.. kaam main maan hi nahi lagta…

Daya: sir.. koi baat nahi hum samaj saktey hai… aap iss lash ke bare main batayie…

Salukhe: haan… iski maut 12 gantey pehle hui hai… aur zeher se..

Abhijeet: zeher se.. par issey toh chaku se mara gaya tha.. abhijeet was saying it low…

Salukhe looks at abhijeet you was standing far… he to daya: kisiko bhi lab main khud se baat karne ki izazad nahi hai… jo bhi kehna hai samne aa kar kahe…

Abhijeet understand… salukhe went to him.. indirectly… he was not talking him.. since Tarika was kidnapped… he comes nearer….

Abhijeet: sir.. magar issey toh chaku mara gaya hai… salukhe was ignoring abhijeet…

Salukhe: daya.. iski maut chaku lagne se pehle hui thi…

After getting info from lab… they go for more investigation… and finally the culprit is caught….

**Place where tarika is kept…**

The door open same person comes in…. he sees tarika… he comes close to her… tarika is moving back…. She stops… as there is wall… she gets scared… he tries to touch her face… but tarika.. jerk his hand away….

Man: arrey… itna gussa…

Tarika stares at him…

Man: waise gussey main tum aur bhi khubsurat lagti ho…

Tarika.. remembers…

_Tarika and abhijeet… went on a drive… tarika: abhijeet… roko… abhijeet stops his bike…. _

_Abhijeet: kya hai tarika… kyu roka…_

_Tarika: woh waha… ice cream…_

_Abhijeet: tarika.. ice cream… ab tumhe late nahi ho raha… (scolding her sweetly)_

_Tarika: plz abhijeet…._

_Abhijeet: aacha tek hai… _

_Abhijeet buys ice cream… he is eating ice cream… tarika is just staring at him angrily… _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. meri ice cream kaha hai…_

_Abhijeet: ja kar lelo.. _

_Tarika: huh… jao… nahi chahiye… she turns her face around…_

_Abhijeet smiles… he gives her his ice cream…to her… yelo…_

_Tarika: nahi chahiye…_

_Abhijeet: comes in front… seeing tarika smiles…_

_Tarika: abhijeet… tum has kyu rahe ho…_

_Abhijeet: tum gussey main aur bhi khubsurat lagti ho… aur yehi aada mujhe tumhari pasand hai…_

_Tarika smiles… abhijeet tum bhi.. she takes ice cream from him and eats it…_

Her fear… vanishes when smiles comes on her face… remembering… the moment… abhijeet… came from her mouth.. listening to abhijeet's name man.. came in more anger… he holded tarika… hard…. Tarika feels the pain…

Tarika: chodo mujhe…

Man: (anger tone) jodna na toh… abhijeet ko padega..

Tarika: matlab.. kaun ho tum…

Man: tum mujhe bhul gayi… yaad karo tarika.. dekho mujhe dhyan se khud samaj aa jayega.. kaun ho main… tarika looks the person… and goes into deep thought…

Tarika… fear increases… she pushes him… t..um.. toh…

Man smiles: haan.. main…

Tarika: kya chahiye tumhe.. aur mujhe yaha aise khed karke rakne ka matlab…

Man: mujhe jo chahiye jald hi pata chal jayega.. abhijeet… tumhara aashiq… tumhare liye kitna tadap raha hai… aapne aap ko dosh de raha hai.. tumhare gayab hone..

Tarika pov: abhijeet.. nahi.. tumhari koi galti nahi… (tears rolled down)…

Man: nahi tarika.. plz roh maat main nahi dekh sakta… he tries to wipe it…

Tarika: don't touch me… samje… dhur raho mujhse… main sirf abhijeet.. se pyaar karti hoon.. aur humesha ussey hi karungi….

Man: (shouts) abhijeet! Abhijeet! Abhijeet!.. ab dekho main kya karta hoon…

He leaves from there…closing the door… angrily…

Tarika sits down and cries…

Tarika: plz.. abhijeet… come soon… kismet kaise khel khel rahi hai mere saath…

**Author Note: thank you so much… to all… plz tell… did you liked it… even if you did not liked it… plz review… yeh story maine dil se likhi hai.. aap sab jyada se jyada review karna… **

Priya- thank you… so much…

Guest- sorry yaar.. first chapter short tha.. ab todha bada kar diya… I hope you are satisfied.. :)

Aditya-thank you… main bhi abhirika ki fan hoon… and they are rally best…

Khushi-thanks for your review… take care…

Guest- sorry but I am not dareya… writer…

Aditi-thanks…

Cutesmile-thank you.. plz review…

Swinka- sahi kaha.. abhirika par long stories kam hoti ja rahi hai.. isliye maine likha… I hope aapko pasand aaya… and do review…

Shrestha-thanks…

Misha-thank you so much… aise hi sath detey raho…

Shree- thank you.. plz review…

Krittika- I know mujhe par yeh avtar shuut nahi karta… par try kiya… waise bhi.. main jyada… romance nahi likh sakti…

Sweetpari-thanks…

Prabha-thank you so much… plz review…

Anhaal-thanks…. So much

Sunshine is bright- kaha they.. plz review… regularly..

Pari-thank you so much…

Abhirikafan-thank you so much….

Yadavtanaya- thanks… iss baar bhi review karna…

Guest- thanks…

Abhisrk-ian – thank you so much… and its okay … late ho gaya toh kya hua.. ab review jaldi kar dena…

Pinki-thanks….

Tasha-thanks…

And to all silent readers… plz.. review… plz… love you all…


	3. Chapter 3

In bureau… all are present accept abhijeet…

Purvi: sir.. abhijeet sir.. kaha hai?

Daya: purvi.. abhijeet ki tabiyat tek nahi hai… tum toh janti ho.. tarika ko lekar kitna pareshan hai…

Purvi: haan sir… par sir.. tarika ki kissi se kya dushmani…

Daya: yahi toh pata lagana hai purvi… salukhe saab ko bhi.. iss tarah se abhijeet se baat nahi karni chahiye thi… kitna dhuk hua hai ussey… abhijeet ne jaan puch kar todhi na kiya hai…

Purvi: sir.. aap toh jante hai… na.. tarika ko lekar… salukher sir.. kitne possessive hai…

Daya: haan purvi.. main janta hoon.. par abhijeet ki kya galti hai… main ussey samja samja kar tak chukka hu… lekin saab hai ki samjtey hi nahi kuch… aapne aapko… khos raha hai..

Salukhe who was standing.. at the door.. was listening… to their conversation… he went from there…

In duo house…

Daya came back.. he saw abhijeet… sleeping.. on sofa in siting position… he goes to him.. and calls him…

Daya: abhi…

Abhijeet: tarika plz… sone do na… daya touches him… he recognizes… his touch… and wakes up…

Abhijeet: daya.. tum.. kab aaye…

Daya: abhi aaya…

Daya: tumne medicine li…

Abhijeet: nahi daya… medicine.. khatam ho gayi.. main lana bhul gaya…

Daya: abhijeet.. tum bhi na.. main abhi lata hoon…

Abhijeet: daya… raat ko.. kal subah lelenge…

Daya: abhijeet.. dawai ke mamle main no.. laparwahi.. main lata hoon…

Daya goes… about after… 10 minutes… doorbell rings… Abhijeet opens the door.. he is surprised to see the person…

Abhijeet: aap… iss waqt yaha…

Person: andar aano ko nahi kahogey… kaho toh main wapas chala jata hu…

Abhijeet: nahi.. aayie…

Abhijeet moves aside.. person comes in… person looks at abhi…

Person: tumne aapna bandage… kab change karwaya tha…

Abhijeet: 2 din pehle…

Person: baitho…

Abhijeet sits..

Person: first aid box kaha hai?

Abhijeet points towards the cupboard… person goes and gets it…

Person opens Abhijeet… bandage on head… carefully… so he does not feel any pain… Abhijeet is just staring at him… person applies.. some medicine on his wound… he is feels little pain.. person ties.. bandages…

Person: (strict tone) haath dikhao…

Abhijeet forwards his hurt right hand… person changes the bandage too…

Abhijeet pov: kahi main sapna toh nahi dekh raha… jo insan kuch gante pehle seedhe muh mujhse baat nahi kare they.. meri marham pathi kar rahe hai…

Abhijeet: (teasing tone) sir.. aapko tabiyat toh tek hai na…

Salukhe: haan main tek hu… kyu?

Abhijeet: nahi aise hi..

Salukhe: abhijeet main janta hu tum kyu puch rahe ho… main aachank yaha..

Abhijeet nodded yes…

Salukhe: I am sorry… abhijeet…

Abhijeet: sorry…

Salukhe: haan… gusse aur tension main maine tumhe kuch jyada hi bol diya… abhijeet.. main janta hoon.. tumhe bahut bura laga…

Abhijeet: nahi.. sir.. aisa nahi hai… maine bhi toh tarika se wada kiya tha… ki ussey kabhi kuch nahi ho ney dunga.. par..

Salukhe: abhijeet.. tum galat ho… abhi.. tumne koshish ki na… ussey bachane ki… aur agar tarika ko pata chalega.. ki tum aapne aap ko dosh de rahe ho.. ussey bilkul bhi aacha nahi lagega na..

Abhijeet is listening to him… and smiles…

Salukhe: main tumhe samajha raha hu… tum hash rahe ho…

Abhijeet: sir.. kabhi aapka yeh rup dekhuga… socha nahi tha…

Salukhe: aacha.. main itna bura lagta hu.. tumhe..

Abhijeet: nahi nahi.. sir.. aap humhesha mujhe dhantey hai… mere aur tarikaji ke beech… isliye…

Salukhe: kya hai na… tumhari taang kheechne main maza aata hai…

Abhijeet: haan… tabhi aap mujhe tarikaji se milne nahi detey…

Salukhe: abhijeet… jante ho tum ussey flirt karte they… mujhe bahut gussa aata tha.. par.. dhere dhere.. tum dono ek dusre ko pasand aane lagay.. mera gussa bhi tanda hota raha…

Abhijeet: haan sir.. ab aap paershan maat ho.. main tarika ko kaise bhi dund kar launga…

Salukhe: mujhe yahi umeed hai tumse… aur main janta hoon.. tum ussey apni jaan par bhi khel kar bachaogey.. kyuki saacha pyaar kabhi nahi harta…

Abhijeet smiles…

Salukhe: aacha main chalta hoon… aapna dhyan rakna… waise daya kaha hai…

Abhijeet: sir.. daya… meri medicine lene gaya hai…

Salukhe: aacha tek hai… main chalta hoon… good night…

Abhijeet: good night…

Salukhe leaves… daya who was standing there.. listened.. to all conversation of abhijeet and salukhe… salukhe did not see daya… as he hide behind the door… when he left… daya comes in… he sees abhijeet in a relax mood… and abhijeet has a smile.. on his face….

Daya: abhi…

Abhijeet: daya.. aa gaye tum…

Daya: haan… koi aaya tha…

Abhijeet: daya.. haan slaukhe sir aaye they… he tells him everything…

Daya pov: main bhi na… salukhe sir pe kama kha naraz ho raha tha… gussey mein insan kuch bhi keh deta hai… iska yeh matlab yeh todhi na.. chalo.. aab toh salukhe sir bhi.. saath de rahe hai…

Abhijeet: daya kaha kho gaye…

Daya: kahi nahi.. aacha lo aapni dawai lelo…

Daya brings water…. For him… abhijeet takes the medicine…

Abhijeet is thinking about tarika…

Abhijeet: daya..

Daya: haan…

Abhijeet: tarika mil jayegi na…

Daya: haan abhijeet.. mil jayegi.. chalo… good night…

Abhijeet and daya goes to their room and sleep…

**In place where Tarika is kept….**

Tarika… wakes up… and sees the kidnapper.. lying down beside him… she gets up…

Tarika: tum.. yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Man: arrey.. apni pari ko dekh raha hu….

Tarika: dekho… mere dil main sirf abhijeet hai… uski jagah koi nahi le sakta…

Man gets up… he holds tarika… main abhijeet ko tumhare dil se nikal dunga… tum toh.. mujhse pyaar karti thi…

Tarika pushes him…

Tarika: maine tumse kabhi pyaar nahi kiya…

Man: lekin maine kiya hai… aur tumhe main kisi bhi haal pe pakar rahunga….

Tarika smiles… tum mujhe iss janam toh kya… aagle saath janam mein bhi nahi paogey… tum jaise gatiya insan se kaun pyaar karega…

Man becomes angry… he slaps her…

Man: main gatiya hoon.. haan.. ab main tumhe dekhata hoon… main kya kya kar sakta hoon… then he leaves her…

Tarika gets scare….. as he sounds bad… but smiles… as was able to take out his phone… she quickly dials… someone's number….

The phone is ringing…

Tring.. tring… tring…

Tarika: plz… phone uthao… plz…

Tring… tring.. tring…

Abhijeet wakes up… to sudden… noise.. of his phone…

He picks up… sleepy voice..

Abhijeet: hello…

Person: abhi..jeet.. (scary tone)

Listening to person voice… Abhijeet wakes up fully…

Abhijeet: ta..rika

Tarika: abhi… (crying)

Abhijeet: tarika.. kaha ho tum? Kaisi ho? Aur roh kyu rahi ho? Unlogo ne kaha rakha hai tumhe? In one breath he asked all the questions…

Tarika: abhi.. mujhe nahi pata main kaha hu… tum.. tek ho na…

Abhijeet: tarika.. main tek hu. Tum..

Tarika: main.. tek hu abhi..

Abhijeet: Tarika.. tum ghabrana maat main aa raha hu.. tumhe bachane…

Tarika: janti hu.. abhi.. tum.. then she screams… ahh…

Hearing to this… abhijeet becames scared….

Abhijeet: hello… tarika… hello… the call gets disconnect…

Abhijeet: chh… (in anger)..

He goes to daya's room… and knocks the door….

Abhijeet: daya… uth.. daya…

Daya opens the door….

Daya: abhijeet.. kya hua? Tum itne pareshan kyu ho?

Abhijeet: da..ya.. w..oh. tarika ka phone aaya tha…

Daya is stunned…

Daya: aisa kaise ho sakta hai…

Abhijeet: haan daya.. maine ussey baat ki.. he tells… him. Everything…

Daya: abhijeet… pareshan maat ho… hum pata laga legey…

Abhijeet and daya gets ready… and go to bureau….

All were in the bureau….

Daya and abhijeet storms in…

Abhijeet: Nikhil…

Nikhil: good morning sir…

Abhijeet: good morning baad main… yeh number.. 91******98 se mujhe ek call aaya tha.. pata karo… kaha se aaya tha… imeediately…

Nikhil: ji sir….

Acp: abhijeet.. kya hua… yeh number…

Abhijeet: sir.. mujhe iss number se tarika ka phone aaya tha…

All were stunned… and a bit happy to… Tarika is alive and safe… but still in danger….

Nikhil: sir… phone… Andheri mein shyam nagar… factory.. se aaya… tha..

Acp: abhijeet… tum jao waha aur dekho… aur haan.. aapne gusse par kabu rakna…

Abhijeet: ji sir…

Abhijeet, Purvi, Daya, Sachin, Pankaj leave… immediately…

Abhijeet and others reach there….

They enter in….

Sachin: sir.. yaha toh koi nahi dekh raha….

Daya: sachin… andar ja kar dekhtey hai….

They go inside….

They search each and every corner…

Abhijeet goes to the dark room… he senses presence of tarika here… tarika… his hope is lost.. when does not find tarika in room… but some.. proofs… daya comes in…

Daya: abhi…

Abhijeet: daya.. tarika yahi thi….

Daya: tum…

Abhijeet: haan daya.. dekho.. yeh rasi.. khoon… and he finds a paper rolled… he takes the blood samples… and some other… things… whereas outside… someone scream is heard…. They go out…

Purvi is hurt…

Abhijeet: purvi.. my god… yeh chot…

Purvi: sir.. pata nahi… mujhe aisa laga jaise kisi ne mujhe Dhaka diya main ghiri aur yeh.. lohe ka rod mere sar par lag gaya…

Daya: abhijeet.. koi toh hai.. yaha…

Abhijeet: haan daya… they all look… but does not find.. whereas… something from top was about to fall on abhijeet… but daya.. like a superman (haha).. comes and saves his buddy….

Daya: abhi.. tek ho..

Abhijeet: haan daya.. main tek hu…

Then firing starts… daya and abhijeet… hide… and fires too… sachin, pankaj, purvi.. all shout out…

Pankaj: sir.. humne check kiya tha.. koi nahi tha.. ab… yeh kaha se aa gaye…

After about 10 minutes… no firing.. looks like all are dead…

They come out…

Abhijeet: dekho.. koi zinda hai.. toh.. bejo hospital…

They check… abhijeet hears a sound..

Tic.. tic.. tic…

Abhijeet: bhago yaha se.. bomb hai.. sir 30 second..

All were stunned… they run towards the shutter… which was closing… Abhijeet stopped… and run back… all came out..

Daya: abhijeet.. (shouts)… but it blasts….

Boom… boom…

Priya- thanks…

Guest-main koshish kar rahi hu jaldi update karne ki…

Guest-I am glad u loved it….

Aditya-thanks dear…

Artanish-thanks…

Shrestha-thanks…

Krittika-thanks…

Anhaal- thank you so much…

Tasha-thanks… just wait and watch… I mean read…

Khushi Mehta-thank you so much… iss baar main aapko nahi bhuli…

Palak- jab bhi main padai se free hoti hu.. update kar deti hu… love u too take care…

Jaz- thanks…

Kirti-thanks…

Kamikazeme- thanks…

Muskan- I will try.. too make it short…

Cute smile- thanks… so much…

Shree- thank you…

Pinki- thank you…

Dev- thanks.. soon u will get answer…

Raja-thanks…

Shilpa-thanks…

Rakhi-thanks…

Pari- thanks..

**Yeh kya.. kuch naye reviews aaye par purine gayab ho gaye.. plz review… I hope u all liked it… plz… guys… review… thanks… take care.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Not updating chapter.. just some text was missing in flashback at the end…. Plz read… and jinhone review nahi kiya review kar dena… **

they run towards the shutter… which was closing… Abhijeet stopped…remembered something and run back… all came out.. except abhijeet…

Daya: abhijeet.. (shouts)… but it blasts….

Boom… boom…

Daya: ABHIJEET…. (shouting)

Purvi: SIR…

Daya tries to go.. but sachin pankaj stops him..

Sachin: sir.. sir.. kaha ja rahe hai..

Daya: sachin.. hatho abhijeet andar.. (crying)

He gets to his knees.. abhi.. the earth has moved from his feet… daya gets back to his senses when someone calls him in low voice.. d..a..ya.. daya turns.. and abhijeet was standing behind him.. with support of a pillar.. daya gets up and turns.. he smiles.. abhijeet moved forward but was about to fall daya run towards him… abhijeet..

Abhijeet: daya main.. he faints…

Daya: abhijeet.. aakhe kholo… they take him to hospital.. all of them were injured a little.. but they were worried about abhijeet.. as his head again bleeding the same place he was hurt before… within 15 minutes they reach hospital….

In hospital abhijeet is being examined by doctors… salukhe, acp, Shreya, rajat.. they came to hospital..

Acp looks at all… goes to daya.. daya yeh kaise hua? Aur tum sabko yeh chot kaise lagi?

Daya explains everything…

Acp: my god.. whereas doctor comes… daya asks doctor..

Daya: doctor.. abhi..

Doctor: sir.. he is fine… aap plz.. unka dhyaan rakhiye.. unke dimag ko jyada.. tension dena tek nahi.. hai…

Daya: hum dhyan rakhegey.. hum issey mil sakte hai..

Doctor: ji haan.. lekin ussey pehle aap aapni sab aapni dressing karwa lijiye…

Daya: ek bhaar abhijeet…

Acp cutted him… daya.. pehle chalo dressing kar walo..

Daya, sachin, pankaj and purvi.. leave… and others went inside… acp sit beside him… daya and others come back…

Pankaj: sir.. abhijeet sir.. wapas kyu gaye?

Daya: yahi toh.. samaj mein nahi aa raha.. daya goes and sits.. other side.. of bed.. he forwards his hand to hold.. his but he sees abhijeet had something in his fist…

He tries to open it… acp was confused what daya is doing…

Acp confused asked daya.. kya kar rahe ho…

Daya: sir.. abhijeet ke muthi (fist) main kuch hai…

Abhijeet comes back to his senses… his hand moves… daya looks at him and broad smiles come to his face…

Daya: abhijeet.. tumne toh humhe dara hi diya tha? jante ho jaise hi blast hua.. mere pehro tale jamin hee kisak gayi… boss.. kyu gaye they tum wapas…

Abhijeet: iske liya… low and week voice.. showing him the folded paper.. in his hand.. which obviously daya was.. trying to take out…

Acp (anger): abhijeet.. ek mamuli kagaj ke liye.. tumne..

Abhijeet: sir.. yeh kagaj mamuli nahi hai.. iss kagaj ke jariye humhe tarika tak pahuchne ka clue mil sakta hai…

Pankaj: par sir.. bahar kaise aaye…

Abhijeet: pankaj.. jab hum bahar ja rahe they.. toh mujhe yaad aaya yeh kagaj wahi gir gaya jab daya ne mujhe bachaya tha.. toh

_**Flashback **_

_All were heading towards the door.. abhijeet went back.. he quickly… picked up the paper.. sees only 15 seconds left for bomb to blast… he saw a window.. he ran towards it.. jumped out.. he was jumping it blast so he fell and got hurt… _

_**Flashback **_

Abhijeet: phir tum jante ho kya hua..

Purvi: sir.. humhe toh laga humne aapko kho diya… (worried tone)

Daya: jara dekhe toh sahi aisa kya hai.. ismein.. jiske liye tumne itna risk liya.. daya takes the paper from abhijeet… the paper was rolled.. like a ball.. daya unrolls it… something is written in code language but it's not clear…

Acp: kya hai daya..

Daya: sir.. kuch clear nahi hai.. paper ko tek karna padega..

Abhijeet: haan toh dooh salukhe saab ko... aapni beti ke liye itna toh kar hi saktey hai…

Salukhe: kya matlab hai tumhara abhijeet.. woh bas meri hi beti hai… tumhari kuch nahi.. (teasing him)

Abhijeet: s..ir matlab.. hai sir.. ma..in toh.. he was really embarrassed..

Abhijeet pov: inset oh kuch kehna hi bekar.. meri hi hawa nikal di..

All smile…

Salukhe: hello.. bhaisaab kaha kho gaye?

Abhijeet: (fake anger) kuch nahi.. bas.. ab aap.. jaldi se iska kuch kariye.. pointing to the paper…

Salukhe: aacha karta hoon.. he takes from daya and goes to forensic lab… abhijeet gets up..

Daya: abhijeet.. no.. tum iss baar kahi nahi jaogey…

Abhijeet: tumhe lagta hai ki tum mujhe rok logey? Raising his eyebrow..

Daya: abhijeet.. tum..

Abhijeet giving him anger glance…

Acp: daya.. rehne do yeh nahi manega..

Abhijeet: ab toh sir.. ne bhi keh diya.. toh chale…

Daya: boss.. tum nahi sudhoregey… aur na kabhi kisi ki sunogey…(smiling)

Abhijeet: abb chal..

All leave from there.. after taking permission from doctor and promising all will take care of him well and not give him further stress…

In quills.. daya is driving abhijeet is sitting beside him..

Abhijeet pov: maine phirse tumhe kho diya tarika..

Daya noticed abhijeet is in deep thought..

Daya: abhijeet.. tum tek toh ho…

Abhijeet: haan main tek hu.. daya.. humhare waha pahuchne ka pata kaise chala un logo ko…

Daya: yahi samaj main nahi aa raha hai..

They reach bureau… straight goes to forensic lab… abhijeet as soon as entered in.. he asked salukhe..

Abhijeet: salukhe sir... kagaj ka…

Salukhe: abhijeet saans lo pehle..

Abhijeet: sir.. waqt nahi hai.. pata hai aapko.. maine waha khoon dekha.. rassi.. no.. agar tarika ke uppar ek bhi kharoch aayi hogi toh main uss insan ko chodunga nahi…

Salukhe: abhijeet.. sab pata hai mujhe.. maine uss khoon ko check kiya hai.. tarika ka hai.. (sad tone)..

Daya: sir.. iss paper…

Salukhe: haan maine issey tek thak kar diya hai..

Abhijeet, daya, sachin and purvi come forwards and.. checks it..

Daya: abhijeet.. yeh handwriting…

Abhijeet: tarika ki hai..

In paper it's written

MCMXCVII

3151212575

451289

2291118113

Purvi: sir.. kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha hai.. yeh codes..

Daya: abhijeet hai na.. samjane ke liye..

Abhijeet looks up at daya…

Daya: aise maat dekho boss.. tumhe toh code banana aur todhne ka shauk hai.. ab todo issey.. humhari bhabhiji ne.. abhijeet hits him lightly with his shoulder..

Daya: I mean… tarika ne.. chalo todo..

He thinks really hard….

Whereas… tarika's side..

She opens her eyes.. and it's different place.. the man was standing in front of her…

Tarika: tumhe kya lagta hai.. jagah badalne se.. tum bach jaogey..

Man: haha.. (laughing) pehle haath toh aane do.. waise tumhare abhijeet ki kismet bahut aachi hai.. haar baar bach jata hai.. lagta hai.. uski kismet main maut mere hatho likhi hai…

Tarika: (smiling) tum aur abhijeet ko marro gey..

Man: agar tum chaho toh main ussey chod bhi sakta hu…

Tarika gives him confused look…

Man: aise maat dekho.. bas.. abhijeet ko aapne dil aur demak se nikal doon…

Tarika: pagal ho gaye ho tum.. (shouting)..

Man: main pagal… main tumhe abhi trailer dikha ta hoon.. he shows her the video of the factory.. when abhijeet, daya, purvi, sachin, pankaj were looking for her.. and blasts…

Tarika: abhijeet(shouts)..

Man: darr gayi tarika..

Tarika: nahi.. agar mere abhijeet ko kuch hua hota.. toh main bhi zinda nahi hoti…

Man: sahi kaha tumne tarika.. tumhare abhijeet ki kismet humesha uska saath deti hai.. lekin yeh kismet ka khel… bahut romanchak hai.. iss khel ko main hi jitunga…

Tarika: uhh.. aisa kabhi nahi hoga… meri kismet main abhijeet hai.. aur main martey dum tak ussey pyaar karungi…

Man holds her… main tumhari kismet palat dunga… tumhari aakho ke samney uski jaan lunga… kuch nahi kar paogi tum…

Tarika struggles.. but manges to jerk his hands… aur tumhari akhon ke samney abhijeet mujhe yaha se lekar jayega… kuch nahi kar paungey tum.. (strong, confident)

Man: dekhe.. iss kismet ke khel ko kaun jeet ta hai.. tum ya main..

Tarika: kismet ke saath kehole gey.. toh pach taugey..

Man: pach taugey tum…

He leaves from there angrily…

Tarika smiles… tumhe shayad nahi pata.. maine abhijeet ko aise cheez di hai.. uske jariye.. abhijeet aasani se tumhara pata laga lega.. lekin mujhe darr hai sach janne ke baad.. abhijeet mujhe maaf karega ya nahi.. maine ussey itni badi baat chupayi.. lekin kya batati ussey… kya…

She goes into flashback… how abhijeet proposed her

_It was Tarika's birthday_

_All wished her… and gave her gifts… but abhijeet was not there.. they all went for lunch… tarika was sitting.. in sad mood… purvi asked her…_

_Purvi: tarika.. aaj tumhara janam din hai.. aur tum udass_

_Tarika: purvi.. dekho na.. abhijeet lagta hai.. bhul gaya.. mera birthday hai.. ek toh mujhe aapni dil ki baat nahi bolta.. jab bhi bolne jata hai.. atak jata hai… aur ab agar mera birthday bhul gaya na.. main ussey baat nahi karne wali.. making faces.._

_Purvi: bas itni si baat.._

_Tarika: purvi.. yeh itni si baat nahi hai.. 6 saal ho gaye hai.. huh.. _

_She receives a call… its abhijeet…_

_Tarika picks up angrily.. hello.._

_Abhijeet: ta..rika ji… aap itna guss kyu hai…_

_Tarika(irritated more): abhijeet.. kyu phone kiya.._

_Abhijeet: maine.. aap.. kaisi hai.._

_Tarika: haal chal puchne ke liye.. phone kiya.. hai.. tumne…_

_Abhijeet: nahi woh.. rajat ka phone nahi lag raha hai.. ussey phone dijiye…_

_One person was standing beside.. abhijeet.. hitting his head.. yeh bhi na.._

_Tarika: aacha.. ek kaam karo khud yaha aakar.. ussey baat karlo… (angry) disconnects the call…. _

_Abhijeet: hello.. hello.. tarikaji.._

_Purvi: kya tarika.. _

_Tarika: dekh tu jyada.. uski side maat le.. samji.. _

_Daya: kya boss.. tumne aapni dil ki baat batane ke liye ussey phone kiya tha na.. aur tumne.._

_Abhijeet: daya.. mujhse nahi hota kya karoon.. tab bhi main bolne jata hoon.. pata nahi kya ho jata hai.._

_Daya: abhijeet.. tum agar ab nahi kahogey toh kab kahogey… aaj uska janam din hai.. ussey aisa tofa doon ki.. tarika kabhi na bhuley… aur jab tak tum ussey purpose nahi kartey mujhe baat maat karna… he leaves from there.._

_Abhijeet: daya.. sun… daya goes away…_

_Abhijeet: nahi.. ab toh karna hoga.. tarikaji bhi mujhse naraz hai.. _

_In evening… abhijeet messages tarika_

" _main aapse milna chahta hoon"_

_No reply from her…_

"_Tarikaji plz… urgent hai…"_

_Finally tarika replies.._

"_Abhijeet.. mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni" anger face._

"_Tarika ji plz.. ek baar.. mil lijiye na.. bahut important hai main aapka blue moon restaurant main intezar karunga.. aur jab tak aap nahi aayengi main wahi betha rahunga…"_

"_main nahi aane wali"_

"_main phir bhi intezar karunga"_

_Tarika: kya karoon.. jao ya nahi.. kyu jao.. chali hi jati hoon… _

_At restaurant.. at 9.00 tarika reached…_

_She entered in… lights were off… as soon as she moved forward.. from top petals of rose falls on top of her… she smiles… moves further.. slowly.. lights gets on.. by each her one step.. one lights gets on.. she stops… someone was standing behind her… he was on his knees… and holding a rose…_

_Tarikaji.. main kaise bhul sakta hoon.. ki aaj aapka janamdin.. tarika ji.. aaj maine aapse.. kehene ja raha hoon.. jo aap 6 saal se sunna cahti thi.. I love you tarika ji… he says this.. in one breath… kya aap mujhe aapna hum safar bana ke liye tayar hai… tarika has tears of happiness in her eyes…_

_Tarika takes the rose from him and noddes yes.. I love you too abhijeet.. abhijeet gets up and they have a hug… abhijeet kisses his forehead.. some people come out clapping… tarika is shocked to see whole cid team standing there… they break apart…_

_Girls run towards tarika.._

_Purvi: dekha tarika.. tum bekar mein abhijeet sir pe gussa ho rahi thi… aaj toh unhone direct propose kar diya.._

_Tarika was blushing badly… _

_Shreya: congrats tarika… _

_Daya: boss… mujhe nahi pata tha mera bhai itna romantic hai…_

_Abhijeet: aacha.. waise thanks…_

_Daya: kisliye.._

_Abhijeet: agar tum mujhe baat na karne ki dhamki na detey.. toh main nahi kar pata.._

_Daya: your welcome… _

_Abhijeet and Tarika looks at each other… and smiles…_

_Daya sees them_

_Daya: sir.. ab humhe yaha se chalna chahiye… warna kisi ki romantic eve kharab ho jayega.. looking at abhijeet… _

_All laugh at this.. and leaves leaving tarika and abhijeet… alone.._

_Tarika and abhijeet sit table booked by abhijeet…_

_Tarika: waise abhijeet mujhe nahi pata tha.. ki ek cid officer itna.. hatke kuch kar sakta hai…_

_Abhijeet: aacha.. chalo aapko humhara valentine tofha pasand toh aaya.._

_Tarika: haan yeh mere liye best hai… kaha tum main main.. par atak jatey they… aaj toh ek hi saans main bol diya.._

_Abhijeet: tarikaji.. bas.. ab aur tariff maat kijiye humhari…_

_Tarika: (gets annoyed) abhijeet.. ab bhi tarikaji… call me tarika.._

_Abhijeet: tarikaji hi aacha hai.._

_Tarika: abhijeet.. main tumse badi nahi hu.. samjhe (warning tone) mujhe tarika bulao warna main tumhe abhijeetji bulaungi…_

_Abhijeet gets stunned…_

_Abhijeet: tarika ji.. aap jith kyu kar rahi hai…_

_Tarika: okay.. nahi bolna maat bolo… _

_Waiter comes to take their order… tarika smiles…_

_Tarika: mere liye… chole bhature.. (smiling and teasing) aur aap ke liye kya order karo abhijeet ji…_

_Abhijeet: tarika ji.. aap.._

_Tarika: abhijeet ji.._

_Abhijeet: tarika ji…_

_Tarika: abhijeet ji… they started their cute name calling fight… _

_Abhijeet: tarika ji… finally… abhijeet said…_

_Tarika: abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet: tarika…_

_Tarika smiles…_

_Tarika: dekha.. ketna aasan tha…_

She comes back to reality…

Tarika was having tears… in her eyes…

Tarika: abhijeet… maine bahut sataya tumhe.. bahut…

**Toh kya hoga aagey? Ho chukka kismat ka khel shuru… akhir hai kaun yeh pagal aashiq? And aap log bhi pata lagayie.. code ka raaz.. kya ho sakta hai? Sawalo ke jawab jald hi milegey.. bane rahiye.. mere saath… thank you so much who reviewed… plz silent readers review..**

To all guest- thank you so much…

Priya- thanks.. dear

Aditi-dekho maine kuch nahi honey diya aapke pyaare abhijeet ko…

Khushi-thanks…

Shrestha-thanks…

Palak- thank you.. and I am happy ki aapko mera os jo maine aapke liye likha tha aapko pasand aaya..

Megha- thanks… dear…

Pari- thanks… dekho kuch nahi honey diya abhijeet ko… love u too dear

Anhaal- thanks… don't be sad…

Jyoti- thanks…

Nitu-thanks…

Kirti- thank you…

Kamikaze me-sorry for short chapter.. but college.. really busy…

Jaz- thanks… love u too dear…

Aditya- thanks…

Ahel- thanks…

Kavel- thanks…

Shilpa-thanks..

Tasha-thanks…

Prabha-thanks…

Raffia- thanks..

Cutezee, dev – thanks..

Will be coming back soon with dangerous mission… love u all.. bye…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Friendship day to all my friends…. Love u all… stay blessed…**

In cid bureau…

After 30 minutes…

Acp: abhijeet.. kuch samaj aaya?

Abhijeet looking at the paper and saying… jee sir… sir.. yeh jo alphabets.. hai.. yeh roman numbers lagtey hai…

MCMXCVII

Sir yeh 1998 ho sakta hai…

Aur yeh 3151212575

College…

451289

Deabhi ya DELHI

Aur

2291118113

Ya toh.. yek kisi ka naam ho sakta hai ya ID

VIKRAM

Daya: wah abhijeet… maan gaye tumhe.. kitni asani se solve kar diya… smiling…

Acp: hmm.. 1998, College, Delhi.. salukhe remember

Salukhe: boss… tarika bhi toh delhi main padhi hai..

Sachin: sir aisa ho sakta hai.. ki yeh sab kisi vikram naam ke aadmi se judha ho.. jo 1998 main.. delhi main tarikaji ke college main ho….

Acp: exactly sachin… yahi hai… abhijeet… tum, daya, purvi, pankaj delhi jao… pata karo…

Abhijeet: jee sir…

Four of them went to their respective home to get some things… and get ready to delhi….. after 2 hours… Daya picked Abhijeet, followed by Pankaj and last Purvi…

Daya was driving.. abhijeet sitting beside him pankaj and purvi behind… there was a silence in the car… even pankaj… the talking parrot was quit today… daya could not bear it.. finally he broke the silence…

Daya: abhijeet… rastey main koi dhaba pade toh batana.. mujhe.. toh bhuk lagi hai..

Purvi: haan sir.. bhuk toh mujhe bhi lagi hai..

Abhijeet: haan.. tek hai…

Pankaj: sir.. aapne toh mere muh ki baat.. mera matlap peth (stomach) ki baat chinli… kab se.. peth ke chuhe bol rahe hai.. smiling…

All burst out in laughter at this statement.. of pankaj… even abhijeet… abhijeet sees on dhaba.. and tells… daya to stop…

Abhijeet: lo pankaj… aa gaya.. chalo ab jaldi khana khalo…

They get down… Abhijeet recollects… when they were on holiday trip….

_All team settles down in dhaba… abhijeet kept a place beside him… for tarika… tarika…. Came with purvi…. Abhijeet signals tarika.. she smiled.. she was about to sit.. but.. purvi sat there…rajat saw all this… _

_Purvi: hello sir (smiling)_

_Abhijeet: (fake smile) hello…. _

_Tarika made face… helpless.. so she sat beside.. Shreya… opposite direction…_

_Purvi was looking for dal.. which was near to abhijeet… _

_Purvi: sir.. dal pass karna plz…_

_Abhijeet took it and kept it.. beside her… with little angry voice yeh lo… purvi was confused…_

_Purvi murmuring: aachank sir ko kya ho gaya? _

_Rajat listened…. To this.. he whispered to her…_

_Rajat: purvi.. tumne sir ki planning to fail kardi…_

_Purvi: planning?_

_Rajat: abhijeet sir ne yeh seat tarika ke liye book karke rakhi thi… tum.. jo bath gayi yaha.._

_Purvi: upps… smiling…she then turned to abhijeet…. Sorry sir… mujhe nahi patatha.. ki yaha tarika baithne wali hai…_

_Abhijeet: (smiling) it's okay purvi… _

_Abhijeet wrote something on tissue paper… so no one can noticed… tarika who was sitting opposite to him… he passed it sliding it… which came near to her plate.. he stepped on her foot… not to hard… softly… tarika looked at him.. and giva what? Look… abhijeet with his eyes… signaled… she looked at the tissue paper… she took it… and with one hand… under the table… reading._

_Meet me behind the dhaba… immediately…_

_Tarika nodded no…_

_Abhijeet plz… with his facial expression… _

_Abhijeet: daya… main haath dho kar aata hoon…_

_Daya: arrey abhijeet.. itni jaldi ho gaya tumhara khana…_

_Abhijeet: haan… daya.. ho gaya… saying this he leaves… _

_After 5 minutes… tarika excuses herself… main abhi aayi… washroom ja kar…_

_Shreya: tak hai tarika… _

_Tarika went behind the dhaba… she was looking here and there… could not find abhijeet… suddenly someone pulled tarika… and ahh… came from her mouth… abhijeet kept his hand on her mouth…_

_Abhijeet: kya tarika.. main hoon… kitna time laga diya aapne main.. he looked at tarika who was not saying anything…. Ab bolo kuch… tarika said.. mmm.. telling to remove his hand.. abhijeet realized.. and left his hand.._

_Abhijeet: oh.. sorry.._

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tumne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha… aacha kyu bulaya mujhe… yaha.._

_Abhijeet: tarikaji mujhe aapse.. kuch baat karni hai…_

_Tarika: haan toh bolo…_

_Abhijeet: tarikaji.. aap.. kisi ko batana maat…_

_Tarika: (irritated) abhijeet.. tum bolo toh sahi… aacha tek hai.. nahi bataungi…_

_Abhijeet: kya aap.. I mean.. mere saath.._

_Tarika was listening to him carefully… what he was trying to say?_

_Tarika: bolo abhijeet… jis tarah propose karne mein 6 saal lagaye.. ab ek baat kehne main bhi…_

_Abhijeet: tarikaji main batata hoon.. na.._

_Tarika: bolo abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet: tarika ji.. w..oh goa main.. ek.. aachi jagah hai.. _

_Tarika: haan toh?_

_Abhijeet: kya aap mere saath. D…d..a..t..e par chalengi… (he said while closing his eyes)_

_Tarika burst out in laughter at his face reaction.._

_Tarika: (smiling) abhijeet.. itni si baat.. tum aise dar dark e boltey ho na.. par yahi aada mujhe tumhari pasand hai… _

_Abhijeet smiles.. toh aap chalengi?_

_Tarika: kaise abhijeet sab hongey.._

_Abhijeet: aapko aap ginse matlab hai ya.. khane se? _

_Tarika: hmm… kahane se.._

_Abhijeet: tek hai.. phir.. waise aap aaj bahut aachi lag rahi hai…_

_Tarika: toh.. pehle nahi lagti? Raising her eyebrow_

_Abhijeet: nahi nahi.. lagti hai… lekin aaj.. kuch jyada aachi lag rahi hai…. _

_Tarika blushes… _

_Tarika starts to leave but slips… abhijeet holds her… tarika's back resting on abhijeet's arm… and another abhijeet hand holding tarika's… and both of them have an eye look… _

_**Aakhon hi aakhon mein pyaar hogaya…**_

_**Jaane yeh dil kab khogaya..**_

_**Paas aagaye jane kab**_

_**Hum… hum tum… tum… hum.. tum… **_

_They were so lost in each other eyes… no one realized… they excused themselves.. for just few minutes… _

_Here all were waiting for them to return…_

_Daya: arrey yeh abhijeet kaha reh gaya? Haath done gaya tha.. ya nahane…main dekh kar aata hoon.. kaha reh gaya yeh?_

_Rajat: sir.. main bhi aata hoon…. _

_Daya and Rajat leaves… purvi realizes tarika is alom missing… _

_Purvi: Shreya tarika kaha hai?_

_Shreya: arrey tarika toh washroom gayi thi? Ab tak aayi nahi… _

_Purvi: chalo chal kar dekhtey hai… _

_They too leave… but tarika was not there… _

_Purvi: hmm.. kaha chali gayi… Shreya dhabe ka peeche dekhtey hai…_

_Shreya: purvi waha kya milega.._

_Purvi: (smiling) jo samney nahi hota.. peeche hota hai.._

_Shreya did not understood… what purvi was saying… purvi pulled her… they went… purvi saw something.. and stopped… her mouth was left opened.. and her eyeball staring at two people… Shreya looked at purvi… and then to the direction… she was also in same dilemma like purvi…_

_Rajat and daya… were looking for abhijeet… rajat saw… two girls standing like statue…_

_Rajat: sir.. purvi aur Shreya.. aise waha kyu khade hai… rajat asked confusingly.._

_Daya: chalo dekhtey hai…_

_They went… rajat shook purvi…_

_Rajat: purvi kya hua? Tum aur Shreya aise… _

_Purvi points… to the direction… rajat and daya looks… and their mouth was also left open… daya smiled… _

_Daya: wah.. hum waha pareshan ho rahe hai.. aur yeh mahashay.. chupke chupke romance kar rahe hai… _

_Three of them close their mouth.. and.. come back… _

_Purvi: sir.. kitna.. romantic hai na… (smiling)_

_Daya: purvi.. _

_Purvi head down.. sorry sir.. _

_They moved closer .. what they saw was… abhijeet and tarika.. was lost in each other eyes… tarika was in abhijeet's arm… purvi was trying hard to control her laughter.. even Shreya and daya… too.. daya cough.. uhu.. uhu… _

_Tarika listening to voice.. came back to reality… she turned and was shocked… four of them standing and staring at them… tarika… looked back again at abhijeet… who was just looking at her beauty… she called him.. abhi… (Embarrassingly) abhijeet still looking… now a bit louder… abhijeet.. _

_Abhijeet: ji tarika ji.._

_Tarika signaled him.. to look side.. abhijeet looked.. and was shocked… she immediately left tarika… tarika was flushed critically…_

_Abhijeet: d..aya.. tum.. _

_Daya (smiling): abhijeet.. tum toh haath done gaye they na.. _

_Purvi added oil: aur tarika tum.. toh washroom gayi thi… na..(smiled)_

_Tarika and abhijeet.. looked at each other.. does not know what to say.._

_Abhijeet: haan.. main.. w..oh.. main.. _

_Daya: abhijeet.. agar tumhe tarika se hi milna that oh directly bol detey… bahana banane ki kya zaroorat thi? _

_Abhijeet: nahi.. main toh haath dono hi aaya tha… kya yaar… kitna time ho gaya… chalo… agey jaana nahi hai kya… baatoin main hi… waqt nikal dongey… sating this he left from there… _

_Daya: arrey.. wah.. romance khud kar rahe they…. Humhe bol rahe hai… tumhe toh main baat main dekhta hoon… they started to move towards bus.._

_Purvi: (teasing) chaliye tarikaji…_

_Tarika: purvi.. (angry eyes) _

_Shreya: arrey.. tarika naraz ho gayi.. unnka.. eyelook romance jo humne.. kharab kar diya.._

_Shreya and purvi laugh… tarika.. blushing…_

_Sachin: sir.. kaha reh gaye they…_

_Daya: sachin.. koi zarooori kaam tha.. bhai saab ko.. itna zaroori ki waqt ka pata hi nahi chala.. aakhon hi aakhon mein baatein.. ho gayi.._

_All were confused.. except purvi, shreya, rajat and daya.. who was smiling… _

Daya: boss.. kya logey…

Abhijeet came back to reality….

Abhijeet: haan daya.. main kuch bhi le lunga..

Daya: tek hai.. toh bindi ki sabzi mangwa letey hai…

Abhijeet pov: kisne socha tha.. ki main tarika ji se aakhri baar.. aise mil raha hunga..

They order food… then eat… and again began their journey towards delhi….

At night they reach delhi… and goes to hotel royal.. next morning… they get up… get ready… and drive to tarika's college… (medical science college) they reach there in 20 minutes…

Daya: tum log chalo.. main park karke aata hoon..

Pankaj: tek hai sir…

Abhijeet and others go…

Abhijeet: purvi.. principle ka office pucho…

Purvi: jee sir…

Purvi asks few girls… talking..

Purvi: excuse me..

Girl: jee..

Purvi: kya aap bata sakti hai.. principle ka office kaha hai…

Girl: 3rd floor… right corner… 4th room..

Purvi: thank you…(smiles)

Girl: welcome (smiles)

Daya to comes… and together.. all go to principle office…

Principle he was in his 50's saw them… confused…

Principle: aab sab.. students toh nahi lagtey? Kaun?

Daya: ji hum log.. Mumbai se aaye hai… C I D.. showing him batch…

Principle: CID yaha college main… sir.. yaha kuch galat nahi hota…

Abhijeet: jaante hai darasal aapse kuch puchna hai…

Principle: jee puchiye…

Abhijeet: sir.. 15 saal pehle yaha par tarika naam ki ek student yaha padh thi thi…

Principle: tarika.. sir.. 15 saal purani… kuch yaad nahi..

Abhijeet: yaad kijiye.. yeh rahi unki photo.. he shows him the photograph in his phone…

Principle sees it.. and recalls…

Principle: yeh.. aarey haan.. tarika.. she was brilliant student….

Daya: kya ab bata saktey hai.. kab unhone.. join kiya tha… aur kab tak thi yaha par…

Principle: jee sir…

He checks on databse.. sir.. yeh 1997-1999 tak yaha padhi thi…

Daya: (to abhi) jaha tak mujhe pata hai.. medical 5-6 saal ki hoti hai.. tarika.. 2 saal…

Principle: sir.. aap sahi keh rahe hai… lekin 1998 main kuch hua tha.. jiske karan unhone yeh college chod diya aur.. kisi aur college main admission le liya…

Abhijeet: daya.. uss kagaj par bhi 1998 tha.. principle sir.. aap kuch aur bata daktey hai ki kya hua tha?

Principle: sir.. mujhe kuch jyada pata nahi hai.. uss waqt main yaha nahi tha… lekin haan.. aap miss.. maya se puch saktey hai… shayad aapki kuch madad kardey…

He calls her… within 5 minutes she comes..

Ms: maya: jee sir…

Principle: miss maya aapko tarika yaad hai…

Ms maya: haan.. she was really brilliant student…

Principle: yeh log.. CID se hai.. kuch puchna chahtey 1998 main jo hua tha.. jiske karan tarika ne college chodha tha…

Ms maya: sir.. bahut bara humgama hua tha.. iss baat ka… tarika bahut pareshan si rehti thi..

Abhijeet: kiss baat ko lekar tha?

Ms maya: sir.. tarika ka ek dost tha vikram… un dono ke beech aan ban hui thi… pata nahi kya tha.. haan tarika ki dost anjali.. aapko bata sakti hai…

Daya: Anjali…. Kaha rehti hai yeh aapko kuch pata hai…

Ms maya: sir.. Anjali ke parents delhi main hi hai… main aapko waha ka pata dethi hu..

Maya gives them.. the address…

Abhijeet: thank you… aapne humhari maadad ki..

Principle: koi baat nahi sir.. waise aap sab intni jaan kari…

Abhijeet: sir.. darasaal tarika.. kidnap hui hai…

Principle was shocked…

Daya: aur.. ho sakta hai.. yeh sab 1998 ke hadsey se jhuda hai…

Principle: oh.. sir.. plz.. humhe bata dejiyega.. tarika..

Daya: ji zaroor.. and ussey kuch nahi hoga…

They leave… from there…

In car…

Purvi: sir.. yeh vikram… tarika ne kabhi aapne iss dost ke bare main nahi bataya…

Abhijeet: haan purvi.. usne mujhe bhi kabhi iss vikram ke baare main nahi bataya… aisa.. kya raaz hai…. Aur tarika ne kabhi 1998 ke hadsey ke baare main nahi bataya…

Daya: sare sawalo ke jawab ab Anjali ke ghar se milengey… chalo…

They head towards anjali's house…

**A/N: toh kya kaise react karega abhijeet jab ussey sach pata chalega? Kyu tarika ne chupaya.. vikram ke baare main? Ab kismet kya mood legi? Jaane ke liye bane rahiye… mere saath… par yeh kya… there were 500 views just 25 reviews… kyu? Yaar.. plz.. review.. karo.. silent readers… plz.. review… plz…**

Shrestha- happy friendship day to you… thank you so much….

Megha- happy friendship day… thanks..

To all guests- happy friendship day… thank you so much…

Aditi-thank you… dear happy friendship day…

Kirti- sorry darane ke liye… and meri itni tariff maat karo.. main itni bhi aachi nahi likhti… mujhse aache bahut writers hai… and happy friendship day…

Priya-thank you…. Happy friendship day… love u

Aditya- tahnks… Happy friendship day…

Sweetpari-thank you.. Happy friendship day…sweetie… love u.. lots of huggies…

Avni cid-thanks… dear… Happy friendship day…

Pari- Happy friendship day… thank you so much…. Love u too…

Khushi- Happy friendship day… dear… lots of huggies… and love… thanks…

Palak-thank you… aap kaha chali gayi? Aapke review ka wait kar rahi hu… Happy friendship day… love you… take care.. iss everything good…

Artanish- thanks..waho… great.. aapne toh aasani se solve kar diya… ab aap raaz bhi pata lagalo… haha.. Happy friendship day…

cid lovers-thank you so much… Happy friendship day…

shilpa- thank you… Happy friendship day…

tasha- Happy friendship day… thanks…

jyoti-thank you… Happy friendship day…

piya- Happy friendship day… and aapki problem? Mujhe batao.. na… love u take care…

abhisrk-ian – aap late ho gayi toh kya hua? Mujhe toh aapen khush kar diya… Happy friendship day… and thank you… for such reviews… thank you so much…

muskan- Happy friendship day… and aapka intezar khatam

ahel-thanks… Happy friendship day…

dev- Happy friendship day… thanks…

**plz review... all...**


	6. Chapter 6

They headed towards anjali's house….

They reached to anjali's house… abhijeet rings bell… one 50 years old lady opens the door…

Lady: jee kahiye..

Abhijeet: Anjali hai ghar pe..

Lady: aap kaun?

Abhijeet: jee hum.. CID se hai..

Lady shocked…

Lady: CID.. sir.. hum log sharif log hai… koi..

Purvi: nahi nahi aunty ji… hum…

Lady: aayie… andar aayie..

All get in…

Lady: mam.. Anjali.. meerut main rehti hai.. apne paati ke saath…

Daya: aacha.. kya aap humhe uska address aur phone number de sakti hai…

AM (Anjali mother): jee sir.. jaroor.. uska number.. 918738075084 aur woh jagarnath puri 405 no makan main rehti hai….

Purvi: thank you.. aunty…

AM: koi nahi.. waise aap Anjali se kyu milna chahtey hai..

Purvi: ji humhe ussey bas.. uski dost tarika ke baare main puchna hai…

AM: aacha..

They leave from there…

Pankaj: sir.. ab humhe Meerut jaana hoga….

Abhijeet: haan pankaj… jaana toh padega… daya.. meerut yaha se 3 gantey ki duri par hai… agar hum abhi nikalne toh… raat tak wapas aa jayengey…

Daya: haan abhijeet.. sahi keh rahe ho…

So they go… to Meerut… at 4.00 pm they reach… the address… purvi rings the bell…. A small 7 years old boy… opens the door… all the people standing in front of him were unknown to him…

Boy: mummy… 3 uncle aur ek aunty aaye hai.. (shouting)

Pankaj smiles.. uncle..

Anjali comes… and boy hides… behind her..

Anjali: jee aap kaun?

Abhijeet: hum.. looking at child.. Tarika ke dost….

Anjali: tarika ke dost.. aayie andar..

They go in…

Anjali to boy: aarav beta aap aapne kamre main ja kar video game khelo.. mummy aapse baad main aakar sula degi…

Aarav: okay mummy…

Aarav goes into his room…

Abhijeet: Anjali.. hum CID se hai…

Anjali: jaanti hu sir.. aap abhijeet hai na..

Abhijeet is surprised…

Abhijeet: aap mujhe kaise jaanti hai…

Anjali smiling: sir.. tarika aksar aapke baare main baat kiya karti thi… darsaal tarika aur main phone ke threw connect rehtey hai… lekin kafi dino se meri ussey baat nahi hui.. aapko pata hai.. tarika kaha hai… uska phone bhi nahi lag raha hai..

Abhijeet: Anjali.. tarika..

Anjali: boliye na.. sir..

Purvi: Anjali ji.. tarika is kidnapped..

Anjali is shocked…

Anjali: kidnapped?

Daya: haan.. aur hum issi silsile main Mumbai se aaye hai.. aapse kuch baat karni hai..

Anjali (tears): ji sir..

Abhijeet: Anjali… humhe tarika ne ek clue diya tha.. aur ussi clue ke zariya hum tum tak pahuchey hai… (calm tone) 1998 main shayad kuch hua tha.. jiske karan tarika ko aapna college badal na pada.. aur yeh vikram? Iski kya kahani hai…

Anjali: sir… mujhe lagta hai… vikram ne hi tarika ko kidnap kiya hai…

Purvi: tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai…

Anjali: aap?

Purvi: main purvi..

Anjali: purvi ji.. vikram ne kaha tha ki koi bhi tarika se pyaar nahi kar sakta.. tarika sirf uski hai.. kisi aur ka hone nahi dega.. ussey…

All were shocked….

Abhijeet: tarika vikram se py.. pyaar karti thi…

Anjali: nahi… abhijeet sir.. tarika sirf ussey aapna dost manti thi.. sirf dost… 1998 main jo hua uske baad… tarika ko majburan college badalna pada..

Abhijeet: kya hua tha Anjali ?

Anjali: sir.. maine tarika se wada kiya tha ki main kisi ko kuch nahi bataungi…

Abhijeet: Anjali.. tumhe batana hoga… tarika ki jaan…

Anjali cuts him: nahi.. tarika ko vikram nahi marr sakta… kyuki ussey pagalo ki tarah chahta hai…

Abhijeet: Anjali plz…

Anjali: sir.. 5th june 1997 ko vikram aur tarika ki pehli mulakat thi…

_Tarika and Anjali were walking in the corridor… holding books in their hands… one person… was coming running and bumped into tarika… her books fell and some papers.. too… _

_Tarika: dekh kar nahi chal sakta… sab gira diya… she said while picking up the books and papers… boy to helped her.._

_Boy: sorry.. he looked at her… and kept staring at her… he was holding tarika's one book.. he forwarded his hand.. to give it to her… tarika grabbed it..… got up and left… _

_In canteen…_

_Tarika and Anjali were eating lunch… same person came and sit beside them…_

_Person: hi.. and sorry… sorry actually subah main bahut jaldi main tha.. isliye aapse takra gaya… mera naam vikram hai… aur aapka?_

_Tarika: tarika.. and it is okay.._

_Vikram: aur aap? Looking at Anjali_

_Anjali: mera naam Anjali hai.._

_Vikram: kya aap meri dost banegi.. actually main yaha naya hu.. kisi ko janta nahi hu… _

_Tarika: aacha.. _

_Bell rings…_

_Tarika: humhari class ka time ho gaya hai… hum chaltey hai…_

_Tarika and Anjali leave… _

Anjali: sir.. uske baad tarika aur vikram aache dost baan gaye… aur.. jyada tar samay saath bitane lagey… maine tarike se pucha.. ki.. vikram ko lekar uske dil main koi feelings hai..

_Tarika: hello Anjali.._

_Anjali: hi tarika…_

_Tarika: chal coffee petey hai.. _

_They sit and order coffee.. _

_Anjali: tarika ek baat puchu…_

_Tarika (smiling): haan puchu.._

_Anjali: tarika.. sach sach batana.. kya tum vikram se pyaar karti ho.._

_Tarika: (laughing) Anjali.. tu pagal hai kya.. main aur vikram aache dost hai.. aur kuch nahi.. and mere liye jo ladka aayega w..oh handsome hoga.. lakho mein ek hoga.. aur dusri baat.. sharp mind hoga… yeh vikram toh mujhe.. todha.. signaling.. samzi.._

_Anjali: haan samaj gayi.. par tarika mujhe iske irrade kuch tek nahi lagtey.._

_Tarika: Anjali.. tu bekar main uspar shak kar rahi hai.. hum bas aache dost hai.. aur kuch nahi…. _

_Anjali: aacha tek hai.. waise kab aane wala hai tera hero…_

_Tarika: jab aayega.. dekhegey… filhal toh… doctor ban na hai._

Daya: hmm.. tumhe aisa kyu laga ki.. vikram ke irade kuch tek nahi hai…

Anjali: kyuki sir.. vikram jis tarah se ussey dekhta tha… uske kareeb jaane ki koshish karta tha… aur sir.. ek bar. Usne aapni birthday party par humhe bulaya tha… uske ghar par… maine jo waha.. uske kaamre main dekha.. mere toh hosh hi udh gaye…

Abhijeet: aisa kya dekha?

Anjali: sir.. uske kamre main tarika ki photographs thi.. wall par… main toh dang hi reh gayi…

Abhijeet: phir kya hua? Tumne.. tarika ko iske baare main bataya?

Anjali: sir… nahi… maine socha pehle.. vikram se baat karti hu…

_Anjali meet vikram… she pulls him… at a side…_

_Anajli: vikram mujhe.. tumse jaruri baat karni hai.._

_Vikram: ji kahiye Anjali ji… _

_Anjali: kya tum Tarika se pyaar kartey ho? She asked _

_Vikram: aap.. nahi.. aisa.. kuch nahi hai… his eyes were not meeting hers… Anjali was sure… he is lying…_

_Anjali: vikram plz.. mujhse juth maat bolna.. maine tumhare kamre mein tarika ki photos dekhi thi…. _

_Vikram was shocked… tum.._

_Anjali: maine tumse.. pucha hai.. tum ussey pyaar kartey ho ya nahi… _

_Vikram: haan karta.. hoon… his eyes… were showing how mad he was… _

_Anjali: vikram… tarika.. tumse pyaar nahi karti.. sirf tumhe.. aapne dost manti hai…_

_Vikram: nahi.. w..oh bhi mujhe chahti hai... main tumhe sabit karke rahunga…_

_Anjali similing… tumse.. pyaar.. aur tarika… _

_Vikram: haan.. tarika sirf meri hai… sirf meri… _

_Anjali: pointing fingers towards him… vikram I am warning you… dhur raho tarika se… nahi toh tumhare liye aacha nahi hoga… she leaves…_

Anjali: lekin meri mana karke ke babjud… usne tarika ka peecha nahi choda… aur phir rose day wale din…

_Tarika and Anjali were sitting in cafeteria… tarika takes… a white rose and gives to Anjali…_

_Tarika: yeh le.. Happy Rose Day!_

_Anjali: tarika.. tu mujhe rose de rahi hai…_

_Tarika: haan.. tu meri dost hai na.. isliye de rahi hu… _

_Anjali: haan.. aaj tu mujhe de rahi hai… kal.. koi tujhe dega.. (smiling)_

_Tarika: main itni aasani se.. manene wali nahi hu… todha… nakre.. uthane padegey… _

_Anjali: aacha.. (smiling) phir toh ho gaya tera… her smile vanishes.. when she sees vikram coming… _

_Anjali: tarika.. cholo.. chaltey hai…_

_Tarika: par kaha.. (confused) vikram comes…_

_Vikram: hi Anjali.. hi tarika…_

_Tarika: lo.. ab vikram bhi aa gaya…._

_Vikram: tarika.. mujhe tumse.. kuch kehna hai..._

_Tarika: haan bolo…_

_Vikram: tarika.. main.. I Love You…_

_Tarika was shocked…. _

_Tarika: v..ikram.. tum_

_Vikram: haan tarika.. main tumhe pagalo ki tarah chata hu.. jabse tumhe pehli baar dekha hai.. aur main yeh bhi janta hun ki tum bhi mujhe pyaar karti ho.. isliye.. yeh he forwards.. red rose.. to her.. yeh.. tumhare liye.. Happy Rose Day!.. _

_Tarika was looking at him… and slapped him… _

_Tarika: tumne socha bhi kaise ki main tumse pyaar karungi… maine tumhe sirf aapna dost mana.. tha tumne… toh.. mera bharosa hi todh diya.. main tumse.. pyaar nahi karti… samjhe… tum… tarika to Anjali chalo Anjali.. and they starts to leave…. _

_Vikram was getting angry.. nahi.. tarika.. tumne mujhe.. tukraya.. ab dekho main kya karta hoon…sabke samne mujhe tapad mana.. maine tumse.. pyaar kiya hai… aur… tumhe mera hona hi hoga… _

_Tarika was crying… Anjali consilling her…_

_Anjali: tarika.. maine tumhe.. pehle hi warn kiya tha.. lekin tum…_

_Tarika: I am sorry Anjali.. mujhe nahi pata tha.. ki.. w..oh maine toh sirf ussey aacha dost samja… aur kuch nahi…. Main ab ussey kabhi baat nahi karungi… tarika hugs Anjali…_

Abhijeet: hmm…yeh kab ki baat hai…

Anjali: sir.. 4th april 1999..

Daya: tarika ne college kab aur kyu choda?

Anjali: vikram ki wajah se.. tarika.. uski yaadoin se.. bahar jaana chahti thi… sir.. uske hades ke baad humhe laga ki.. vikram kuch aur nahi karega… lekin unse… kiya… 15th September 1999… ko…

Before she could continue… anjali's son comes in…

Aarav: mummy mummy.. mujhe bhuk lagi hai.. plz.. khana doon na…

Anjali: aarav.. mummy important kaam kar rahi hai.. todhi dher main…

Aarav cutting her in middle: nahi nahi… mujhe.. abhi chahiye..

Abhijeet: aap.. plz.. issey khana dedijiye.. baacho ko jyada.. buka rakha.. aacha nahi hai.. hum wait kar lengey…

Anjali: ji sir..

Outside… rains starts.. heavily… lighting.. was happening… abhijeet remembered

_It was late night… abhirika were returning.. from a party… in car.. Tarika was wearing a white and pink.. double shade saree… and abhijeet was in… dark blue shirt and jeans…. Abhijeet was driving and tarika sitting beside him…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. aaj party bahut mazedaar thi na.. (smiling)_

_Abhijeet: haan tarika.. aachi toh thi… waise aaj aap bhi bahut aachi lag rahi thi…. _

_Tarika blushing… thanks abhijeet.. aaj toh tum bhi.. bahut handsome lag rahe ho… yeh colour tumhe bahut suet karta hai…._

_Abhijeet: thank you tarika ji…_

_Tarika irritated.. tum phir dhuru ho gaye…_

_Abhijeet: tarika ji.. aadad ho gayi hai… aap aise hi rehen dijiye na… aacha bala toh hai…_

_Tarika: tek hai.. toh tumhe kehna hai kaho… (fake anger) she turns her face other side… tarika's hand was kept on side.. of seat.. abhijeet.. was.. trying to cheer her up by… placing his hand on top of her.. but tarika.. removes it…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. driving par dhyaan do… accident ho gaya toh… mujhe maat kehna.. (angry tone)_

_Abhijeet: tarika.. ab itni si baat pe gussa.. aacha tek hai.. main aapko tarika hi kahunga…_

_She smiles… _

_Suddenly car stops… tarika… asked kya hua? Abhijeet.. kadi kyu rok di? _

_Abhijeet: (little naughty) aaj mausam kitna aacha hai… na…_

_Tarika: abhijeet… mausam ka haal batane ke liye tumne gadi roki…_

_Abhijeet hitting his forehead…_

_Abhijeet: tarika.. main pagal hu joh itni sun san jagah gadi roko ga… gadi kharab ho gayi hai… main dekhta hoon.. ab baithey…_

_Tarika: okay.. sorry.._

_It starts to rain…_

_Abhejeet: lo.. abb iss ceez ki kami thi… barish bhi aa gayi…_

_Tarika: barish… chalo barish ka maza letey hai.._

_Abhijeet: tarika.. bemar ho jaogi.. chup chap baitho… main abhi gadi tek karta hun… he takes umberella…. Opens the door and gets out… before leaving: tarikaji.. aap bahar.. aayi na.. toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga…_

_Tarika: aacha baba nahi aungi… similing evily.._

_Tarika pov: senior inspector abhijeet.. tum mujhe nahi rok saktey…. Barish ho aur tarika.. maza na le… aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta… looking at abhijeet… who was busy… repairing… she opens the door… comes out of the car… abhijeet… closes the bonet… and says.. "tarika.. gadi start karna toh"… after getting no respond.. he looks… notices tarika is not there… tarikaji… yeh kaha chali gayi? Maine kaha tha.. ki gaadi se bahar na nikley… he starts looking for her… but he does not know… tarika is playing a trick with him.. tarika from behind… snatches the umberallla… from abhijeet hands… and throws it… abhijeet turns… a little angry… Tarika.. chata… kya kiya.. tumne.. he stoped… talking.. as now.. he was looking at her… from top to bottom… tarika's wet hair… and hers beegi beegi sari (haye marjawa).. she was looking more beaitful then abhijeet had imagined…. Same was too tarika… she was lost… abhijeet got full wet.. he was looking more dashing and handsome.. (my hero) his hair… were hiding his forehead… both were lost.. in each other… tarika comes back to reality… _

_Tarika: abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet: tarika.. yeh kya hai…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tum itna gussa kyu kartey ho.. barish hai… she forwards her hand fwer rain dropes fall in her hand… until it becomes.. a small pond.. she throws water on abhijeet face… _

_Abhijeet: tarika… (shouts sweetly)_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. maza lo barish ka… chalo… rain dance kartey hai.._

_Abhijeet: rain dance… _

_Tarika: haan.. koi problem hai… haan tumhe kaise aayega.. tumhe toh… barish pasand hi nahi hai… main sikha thi hu… its simple… pehle jaha bahut pani ho… waha.. par paro se jump karo… the way tarika was explaining was so cute… abhijeet… holds her.. from waist.. tarika is.. just.. stunned… suddenly abhijeet… what is trying to do… and holds right hand of abhijeet.. and starts to dance... abhijeet… turns her many times.. and pulls her back again to him… they stop and stare at each other… for about 5 minutes… _

_Abhijeet: toh tarika ji.. mera rain dance… aapke rain dance.. jyada… aacha tha… hai na.._

_Tarika: ha.. ha ha.. she was blusing… w..ah.. ab chodo mujhe.. _

_Abhijeet leaves her…_

_Tarika: waise mujhe pata nahi tha tum itna aacha dance kar lethey ho…_

_Abhijeet: aapne kabhi mauka kha diya batane ka… _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. suddenlt it starts to lighting… tarika hugs abhijeet… _

_Abhijeet: kya hua tarika ji.._

_Tarika: abhijeet.. mujhe bijli se darr lagta hai…_

_Abhijeet: it's okay tarika… main hoon na… _

_Tarika: haan…_

_Abhijeet kisses her forehead… _

_Abhijeet: ab aapka.. rain enjoyment ho gaya toh wapas chale…_

_Tarika: haan chaltey hai… _

_They sit back in car… and droves off to home….._

**Author Note: guys I really don't know how was it…. Jaisa bhi ho padh lena aur review kar dena….**

Palak- thanks… ab aap tek ho?

Khushi- thanks…

Cute smile- thanks…

Shrestha- thanks…

Priya- thanks…

Kirti- thanks… love u dear…

Aditi- thanks… dear.. it is okay.. u have right to tell my mistakes… so don't be sorry..

Artanish- thanks…

Aditya- thanks…

Kamikazeme- thanks.. dear…

Saj- thanks…

Tasha- thanks…

Mega-thans…

Pinki-thanks…

Pari-thanks… no prolem.. whenever u get time… read n review…

Diya- thanks…

Diya- thanks…

Ahel- thanks…

Jas- thanks…

Nitu- thanks…

Jaz- thanks…

Shilpa-thanks….

Muskan- thanks…

To all guests- thank you so much….

**Prabha, shree, misha, swinka, anhaal, sunshineisbright, yadavtanaya, abhisrk-ian waiting for your reviews…. **

**Plz review… guys… **


	7. Chapter 7

Abhijeet… thoughts get disturb…. Daya calls him…

Daya: boss.. kaha kho gaye…

Abhijeet: haan… k..kuch nahi.. daya… barish.. ho rahi hai… janta hai.. tarika ko barish bahut pasand hai… aur usne toh zabardasthi mujhe bharish main biga diya… (smiles).. aur humne… masti ki… tarika.. bahut sundar lag rahi thi… his smiles disappears.. lekin.. kisi pata tha.. ki aakri baar.. main aur tarika maza le rahe hai..

Daya: boss.. tum aisa kyu soch rahe ho tarika mil jayegi… aur dekhna.. agli baar jab Mumbai mein baarish hogi… tum aur tarika ek saath hogey… aur phirse… bheg jaogey… aur phir bemar bhi padogey…

Abhijeet: daya..

Daya: kya daya?.. uss din.. tum jab wapas aaye they.. kitna bheegey hue they? Aur bimar bhi they… agle din lab main kya hua tha yaad hai…

_Flashback_

_Next day… abhijeet was sneezing… he along with daya, purvi, freddy went to forensic lab… some case.. was reported… and need information… _

_Daya: abhijeet tum tek toh ho?_

_Abhijeet: haan… daya tek hu… chal andar…_

_They go in… and inside they could … another person sneezing… they see.. tarika working and sneezing…_

_Salukhe: tarika.. tum tek ho na…_

_Tarika: haan haan sir… tarika sneezes again… and abhijeet too sneezes…._

_Salukhe: tarika.. tum ladko ki tarah kyu chik rahi ho…_

_Daya laughs… _

_Freddy: sir… yeh abhijeet sir ne cheeka tha… _

_Salukhe: lo yaha ek jaana kam tha jo dusra bhi shuru hogaya…_

_Daya: haan sir.. inn dono ko ek samay par.. kuch ajeeb nahi hai… _

_Salukhe: baat toh sahi kahi daya.. tarika.. tum kal baarish mein begi thi na…_

_Daya adding: sir.. kal toh abhijeet bhi bharish main begtey hue ghar aaya tha…_

_Salukhe: aacha.. toh iska matlab…_

_Abhijeet: sir.. aap jaise samaj rahe hai waisa nahi hai.. main aur tarika ji… laut rahe they… toh.. he pauses… what he said.. he lowers his head and takes his tongue out a little.._

_All: ohh…look at abhijeet and then at tarika…_

_Tarika who was blushing…_

_Purvi: tarika ji.. aapne humhe.. bataya nahi.. waise kal kya kya hua?_

_Tarika gives her angry look…. And sneezes…. Abhijeet to sneezes…._

_Salukhe: arrey yaar… yeh dono toh… ek kaam karo tum dono… ghar jao… aaram karo.. dawai lo.. issey pehle tumhari tabiyat aur kharab ho jaye…. _

_Tarika: par.. sir kaam.._

_Salukhe: don't worry I will manage… _

_Daya: tarika… tum abhijeet ke saath chali jao…_

_Salukhe: haan sahi hai.. aur haan aapne aapne ghar hi jaana… _

_Abhijeet: ji… sir.. tarika ji chaliye… _

_Tarika leaves…_

_Daya (smiling) bye… to salukhe kya sir aap bhi.. unki taang keechtey rehtey hai…_

_Salukhe: arrey mujhe maza aata hai… yeh dono saath aache lagtey… hai… _

_Purvi: sir.. aab aa piss lash ke baare mein bateiye… toota maina toh… phur ho gaye…_

_All laugh… _

_Abhijeet was driving… tarika was sitting… beside him… tarika was sneezing… _

_Abhijeet: aur begiye baarish main… maine mana kiya tha na… lekin aapko kisi ki sunni kaha hai… (scolding her sweetly)_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tum… bhi shuru ho gaye… pehle salukhe sir ne daantha… phone par bhaiya ne.. aaur ab tum… _

_Abhijeet: haan.. aapke karan mujhe bhi toh daandh padhi… daya ne mujhe.. kitna kuch keh diya.. he sneezes too… _

_Tarika: aacha.. rain dance.. kisne kiya.._

_Abhijeet: tarika… tum.._

_Tarika: kya tum? Aur tumhe kya zaroorat thi sabke samne… bolne ki.._

_Abhijeet: tarikaji… maine kab kuch kaha.. sab pehle hi samaj gaye they… aur sabko pata hai… kal raat.. aap mere saath party se wapas laut rahi thi…_

_Tarika: haan.. ab… gadi pe dhyaan do… aur haan.. seedha ghar hi jaana… kabhi wapas bureau chale jao… (ordering him like a judge)_

_Abhijeet: ji.. tarika ji… _

Flashback over

Abhijeet: daya…

Anjali: sir.. aarav soh gaya hai.. aap?

Abhijeet: Anjali.. tum… ab mujhe saab batao…

Anjali: ji sir.. and mute…

Anjali: sir.. jab tarika waha se gayi.. toh usne kaha tha.. ki…

_Vikram: tarika.. tum… sirf meri ho… kisi aur ki kabhi nahi hogi… main wapas aaunga… mere ilawa… aur koi tumhe… nahi chah sakta… koi nahi…._

Abhijeet: tarika ji ne.. mujhse itna sab chupaya…

Anjali: sir aap plz tarika ko galat maat samjiye… w..oh ussey puri tarah bhula chuki thi… nahi chahti thi… ki… uska past aane waali zindagi pe asar pade…

Abhijeet: nahi Anjali main tarika ko galat nahi samaj raha hu.. main toh bas… yahi soch raha hu.. ki.. jo ladki.. khushi khushi zindagi jeeti hai… uske saath yeh sab hua hoga…

Purvi: haan sir.. sir.. yeh vikram toh pura pagal lagta hai… humhe.. kisi bhi tarah.. uss tak pahuchna hoga….

Abhijeet: haan.. purvi… Anjali.. aapke pass.. koi aisi photo hogi… college ki jismein… vikram ho..

Anjali: haan… sir… main abhi lati hu…

She brings the photo…

Anjali: yeh lijiye sir…

Abhijeet: thank you… baki sab hum pata laga hi lengey… aacha chaltey hai…

Anjali: sir.. raat.. hone wali hai.. aap is samay delhi jaayenge….

Daya: Anjali ji… it is okay… humhe aadad hai… aap pareshan na hue.. aacha…

Anjali: sir… tarika.. ke baare main pata chale… toh.. plz… bataiyega…(sad)

Abhijeet: Anjali.. kuch nahi hoga tarika ko…. Kismet… ka khel… hai yeh.. jiske naseeb main joh likha hota hai… ussey wahi milta hai..

Anjali: haan… aur tarika ki kismet mein aap jaise pyaar karne waala insan hai… aur yakin hai mujhe… aap… ussey… dundh nikalengey…

Abhijeet smiles… and they leave…

Anjali: kaisa khel khel rahi hai.. kismet tarika ke saath… vikram kahi.. abhijeet.. ki.. nahi… jeet humesha saache pyaar ki hoti hai… dekhna.. aanth main abhirika ek hogey….

They are driving back… to delhi…

Abhijeet: pankaj… mujhe.. vikram ke saare records chahiye… sab kuch… purvi.. tum wapas.. tarika ke college jaogi kal…. iss vikram ke baare main jitni bhi information milti hai sab lao…

Purvi: jee sir…

They reached delhi… at 12… am… went to their hostel… rested… next morning again… went to do the work… they collected all the information… and caught a flight to Mumbai….

In Mumbai…

Tarika's head was spinning… she was.. holding her… head… with both head…

Tarika: ahh.. mera sar..

Vikram: kya hua? Dard ho raha hai.. tarika looked at him…

Vikram: lao main dabadu… he forwards his hand… tarika moves behind…

Tarika: chuna mat mujhe…

Vikram: arrey.. tarika.. itna gussa… kyu ho rahi hu… he notices a locket… hanging in tarika's chain… yeh locket… tarika looks down to the locket… she keeps her hand on it…

Vikram: tarika… chupane se kuch nahi hoga… dekhne doh mujhe… the locket was heart shape…. He touches the locket…. Tarika moves his hand away…

Tarika: vikram.. iss locket.. ko..

Vikram: tarika.. main bhi toh dekhu… aisa hey kya isse main… he forcefully opens the locket… and one side.. it is tarika and other abhijeet… he becomes angry…

Vikram: nahi.. nahi… jis jagah meri tasveer honi chahiye thi.. abhijeet.. ki tasveer… he tries to pull out the chain…

Tarika: vikram.. chodo.. (shouting)

Vikram: tarika… he takes out the chain..

Tarika: no (shouts)…

Vikram: chilane se kuch nahi hoga… abhi toh ek chain hi chini hai… aagey dekho kya kya karta hu…

Tarika: vikram.. tum abhijeet ka baal bhi baka nahi kar saktey…

Vikram: main bahut kuch kar sakta hun… bahut kuch…

He leaves… from their closing the door… on her face…

Tarika starts to cry.. remembers…

_In goa… at 11 pm… all went to sleep… abhijeet saw.. daya.. and rajat sleeping.. he sneaked out of room… _

_He messaged someone… "rasta saaf hai… aa jao"… smiling_

_Person " bas 2 minute tum bahar intezar karo main aati hu"…_

_Abhijeet "tek hai" (smiley face)_

_The person.. looked… Shreya and purvi.. sleeping… she too sneaked out of room quietly… _

_Abhijeet was waiting… for person to come… _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. aa gayi… kisne dekha toh nahi_

_Tarika: nahi… _

_Abhijeet: chalo…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. itni raat.. ko agar koi jag gaya toh… _

_Abhijeet: tarika… koi nahi uthega… chalo hum ek gante main hi wapas aa jayengey…_

_Abhijeet holds her hand drags her out of hotel… _

_In cab_

_Tarika: abhijeet tum bataogey bhi hum kaha ja rahe hai?_

_Abhijeet: offo.. tarika.. tum kitne sawal karti ho… us din bataya tha na… ki.._

_Tarika: oh.. lekin abhijeet.. raat ko date pe koi jata hai bhala.. _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. phir kab jae… din bar toh tum purvi Shreya ke saath shopping karti ho.. main daya aur baki sab ke saath hota hu.. _

_Tarika: aacha.. baba gussa maat ho.. aacha batao hum ja kaha rahe hai?_

_Abhijeet: ja rahe hai na… _

_After 15 minutes they reach… the place.._

_The place was decorated… tarika was looking at place… _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. yeh sab…_

_Abhijeet: haan.. kaisa hai…_

_Tarika: hmm.. tek hi hai.. abhijeet becomes sad… tarika.. smiles.. bahut aacha hai.. abhijeet smiles…_

_Abhijeet: tarika.. tum bhi na… chalo… _

_They go in.. songs plays…_

_**Tum ho**__**  
**__**Tum ho paas mere**__**  
**__**Saath mere ho**__**  
**__**Tum yun**__**  
**__**Jitna mehsoos karoon tumko**__**  
**__**Utna hi paa bhi loon**_

_Abhijeet forwards his hand… for dance.. with him… tarika smiles… and they dance…. _

_**Tum ho mere liye**__**  
**__**Mere liye ho tum yun**__**  
**__**Khud ko main haar gaya**__**  
**__**Tum ko, tukmko main jeeta hoon**__****_

_**Kahin se.. kahin ko.. bhi**__**  
**__**Aao bewajah chale**__**  
**__**Poochhe bina kisi se**__**  
**__**Hum mile**__****_

_**Bandishein naa rahi koi baaqi**__**  
**__**Tum ho**__**  
**__**Tum ho paas mere**__**  
**__**Saath mere ho tum yun**__**  
**__**Jitna mehsoos karooon tumko**__**  
**__**Utna hi paa bhi loon**_

_tarika was looking into abhijeet eyes… yes she had found her true love…._

_**Kis tarah chheenega aa**__**  
**__**Mujh se ye jahaan tumhe**__**  
**__**Tum bhi ho main**__**  
**__**Kya fiqar ab humein**__****_

_**Tum ho mere liye**____**  
**__**Mere liye ho tum yun**__**  
**__**Khud ko main haar gaya**__**  
**__**Tum ko, Tumko main jeeta hoon**__****_

_the song has finished… but still they were lost in each other…. Finally they come to reality… _

_Tarika: abhijeet.. thanks.._

_Abhijeet: kis liye?_

_Tarika: meri zindagi ka ek ahem hissa banne ke liye…_

_Abhijeet: tarikaji thanks.. aapko.. mera ateet janne ke baad bhi mujhe accept karne ke liye.._

_Tarika: abhijeet.. jo beet gaya so beet gaya.. attet ko yaad karke koi fyaida nahi.. aur main tumse.. pyaar karti hu.. tumhare ateet se nahi… _

_Abhijeet: aacha.. waise aap.. his phone beeps… he looks at caller id.. oh.._

_Tarika: kya hua?_

_Abhijeet: daya.. humesha galat time pe phone karta hai…_

_Abhijeet: hello… haan daya.. main.. main haan.. goa main mera ek dost hai… uska phone aaya.. tha.. kuch madad chahiye thi ussey.. haan.. main bas… ek doon gantey main aa jaunga.. okay.. bye…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tumne.._

_Abhijeet: tarika.. ussey sach nahi bata sakta.. janti ho na.. phir meri kher nahi…_

_Tarika: aacha tek hai… waise.. humhari pehli date hai.. kuch.. _

_Abhijeet: haan.. jaldi jaldi mein main aapke gift.. hotel main hi bhul gaya…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tum.. kuch na kuch gadbar karte ho… aacha ab chalo… issey pehle aur koi phone aaye… tarika starts… to… leave but abhijeet from behind…ties something on her neck… tarika smiles…she turns… abhijeet yeh…_

_Abhijeet: aapko kya laga… main bhul jaunga.. yeh locket.. aapko yaad delata rahega.. ki mujhe aapse koi dhur nahi kar sakta.. koi nahi…._

_Tarika hugs abhi…_

_Tarika: abhi.. thanks… yeh meri zindagi ka best din hai… aur main iss chain ko kabhi aapne se dhur nahi karungi… _

_Abhijeet: tarika.. chalo.. chaltey hai… already late ho gaya hai.. agar purvi uth gayi aur tumhe.. na dekh kar.. kahi shaq na ho jae…_

_Someone: maine toh sab dekh liya…_

_Abhijeet and tarika are shocked…. They turn… and see.. purvi standing there… smiling… _

_Abhijeet: p…p…u..r..vi tum.. ya..ha.._

_Shreya: main bhi hu sir… purvi and Shreya… hi-5…_

_Tarika: tum yaha.. kaise_

_Purvi: dr tarika.. aapko kya laga aap chupke chupke… kamre se bahar chali jaayengi..aur kisi ko pata hi nahi chalega… aapne jab… room ka darwaza khola… main jag gayi… aur aap chali gayi.. maine Shreya ko uthaya…_

_Purvi: Shreya uth…_

_Shreya: purvi.. plz.. sone de na…_

_Purvi: Shreya… tarika.. kahi ja rahi hai.. chal peecha karte hai.._

_Shreya gets up.. purvi.. ussey kuch kaam hoga na…_

_Purvi: Shreya.. raat ke 11 baje kya kaam.. aur goa main.. chal kuch gadbaar hai…_

_Purvi: hum bas tabse aapke peeche aa rahe they… _

_Abhijeet: purvi.. tum..ne sab dekh liya.._

_Purvi noddes yes…_

_Abhijeet: tarika.. maine bola tha na.. check kar lena.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet maine check kiya.. madam ji soyi hui thi…._

_Purvi: sir aap tarika ko maat dhantiye.. main toh.. waise.. aapne daya sir ko..(smiling evily)_

_Abhijeet: purvi… (warning) daya.. ko kuch maat bolna…_

_Purvi: kyu? Aap darr gaye.._

_Tarika: purvi abhijeet kisi se nahi darta…_

_Purvi: okay.. main toh kal daya sir ko sab bata dungi.._

_Tarika: purvi.. tum.. aisa kuch nahi karogi…_

_Shreya: tarika.. humne jyada kuch nahi dekha…_

_Purvi: aacha ek shart pe.._

_Abhijeet: kaisi shart?_

_Purvi: kal main aur Shreya… jo shopping karegey.. bill aap pay karogey…_

_Tarika: purvi…_

_Abhijeet: lo.. ek jana kaam tha.. ab doon aur aa gayi… _

_Purvi: soch lijiye sir.. warna… yeh muh khul gaya toh…_

_Abhijeet: aacha meri maa manzoor hai…_

_Tarika: abhijeet tum…_

_Abhijeet: tarika.. aur koi rasta nahi hai… salukhe sir ko pata chala na.. ki tum raat ko mere saath… thi.. toh… mujhe kaacha chaba jaayengey… aur daya… nahi main risk nahi lena chahta… _

_Tarika: haan.. tek hai…_

_Abhijeet: tek hai… ab chaltey hai…_

_Shreya: ek minute… main aur purvi jaate hai.. aap log aaram se pahuchiye… (teasing) they leave…_

Tarika: abhijeet.. jaldi aao… main yaha aur nahi reh sakti… nahi reh sakti… vikram… mera abhijeet kabhi haar nahi manta….. jaldi hi mujhe dund lega..

Abhijeet in flight pov: tarika.. bas.. kuch dher aaur… dekhna hum saath hongey… puri CID team tumhare pass hogi…. Aur phirse.. wahi hasi pal… hogey…

**Author note: I know this chapter could not reach your expectations… but I am trying my best... sorry for mistakes… jaldi jaldi mein chapter likha hai… hmm.. abhi suspense khol diya toh kaise chalega? Todha intezar karna padega.. **

Priya- thanks…

Jyoti- thanks… yes… I am crazy fan of abhi… and duo dosti..

Aditi- thanks…

Nitu- thanks…

Aditya- thanks…

Tasha- thanks…

Pari- thanks…. Dear…

Tanu- thanks…

Shilpa-thanks…

Abhisrkian's fan- thank you…

Muskan- thanks… I will try to end it soon…

Crazyforpurvi- thanks…

Prabha- thanks di… okay.. anytime.. u can read and review…

To all guests- thanks…

Shrestha- thanks…

Artanish- thanks.. hmm.. dhamakedaar…. Sochna padega…

**Others? Very less review… plz review people… thanks… to all silent readers… it would be better.. if u review… and let me know your opinion… plz review…. Plz.. aap sab review karo… **


	8. Chapter 8

Abhijeet with others reach Mumbai.. abhijeet was feeling little drowsy.. he was really tired… doctor had advised him to rest but.. by hook or by crook… he want to find tarika…

Daya: abhijeet.. tumhari tabiyat tek nahi hai.. chalo seedhe ghar…

Abhijeet: daya main tek hu…

Purvi: nahi sir aap tek nahi hai… aapne doh din se aapni medicines bhi nahi li hai…

Abhijeet: purvi.. tumhe kaise pata..

Purvi: kyuki aapki medicines.. mere bag main hai.. jabse delhi gaye they aapne.. ek baar bhi medicine nahi li..

Daya: abhijeet.. tum bahut laparwa ho… nahi ab koi bahana nahi… chalo seedhey ghar…

Daya was pulling him… but abhijeet stops… daya daya daya… baat sun… pehle bureau ja kar Acp ko inform kar dete hai.. phir…

Daya: nahi abhijeet… purvi aur pankaj bureau ja kar… bata denge… hum ghar jaa rahe hai…

Daya forcefully… takes him to house… purvi and pankaj goes.. to bureau…

Place where tarika is kept… tarika opens her eyes… and is shocked… her eyes are scanning the house…

Vikram: good morning Sweetheart…

Tarika: yeh sab kya hai?

Vikram: tayari.. (smiling)

Tarika: kis chiz ki…

Vikram: kya hai na tarika… 2 din mein.. abhijeet marne wala hai… uske baad… koi choice nahi hogi.. tumhare pass.. jaise hi abhijeet marega.. main tumse shaadi karunga… abhijeet ka marandin aur humhari zindagi ki nayi shuruvat…

Tarika gets up… and slaps him…

Tarika: tumne socha bhi kaise main tumse shaadi karungi… main sirf aur sirf abhijeet se hi karungi… aur mere abhijeet ko tum jaisa machar… marr nahi sakta… (angrily) kash maine pehle hi Anjali ki baat manli hoti… tumse dosti karke main aapni zindagi ki sabse badi bhul ki…

Vikram: tarika tarika maine tumhe kitni baar samjaya hai… abhijeet hum tak kabhi nahi pahuch paayega… ussey pehle main ussey upar pahucha dunga… tumhari kismet palat jaayegi…

Tarika (smiling): tum hotey kaun ho meri kismet palatney wale… haan.. main sirf abhijeet… se pyaar karti hun… karti rahungi… aur dekhna.. abhijeet.. mujhe yaha se lekar jaayega…

Vikram: jab koi ladki kisi ki biwi ban jaati hai… toh… koi bhi ussey usey dhur nahi kar sakta… tarika looks at him.. haan sahi suna tumne… do din main abhijeet ki maut aur phir humhari shaadi…

He laughs… and starts to leave… tarika shouting aisa kabhi nahi hoga… sunna tumne… aisa nahi hoga…. Crying abhi kaha ho tum.. jaldi aa jao.. kahi dher na ho jaye.. plz le jao aapni tarika ko… iss baar dher maat karna… abhi… tears rolling down from her eyes…

Here abhijeet is resting… daya has strictly told him not to move from bed… he closes his eyes…

_At picnic spot… at a resort… all were busy enjoying… tarika and abhijeet… excuses themselves… and spent quality time near swimming pool area… tarika and abhijeet are walking…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. aaj kitna aacha mausam hai na…_

_Abhijeet: haan hai toh sahi… suhana… tandi tandi hawa… pyaar bhara.._

_Tarika: abhijeet.. stop it…_

_Abhijeet: arrey.. aaone hi toh kaha aacha mausam hai…. Chaliye todha aagey aur chaltey hai…_

_While talking… they have came out of resort.. and have came very far… in jungle…_

_Tarika shouts abhijeet….._

_Abhijeet: kya hai tarika chila kyu rahi ho? Behara nahi hui main…_

_Tarika: sorry par tumhe nahi lagta hum kuch jyada hi aagey aa gaye…_

_Abhijeet: tarika kaha aaye hai.. resort main hi hai.._

_Tarika smiles… aacha.. zara peeche dekho…_

_Abhijeet turns and sees.. there is empty road.. resort is nowhere.. to be seen.._

_Tarika: ab bolo.. yeh kiss angle se resort lag raha hai.._

_Abhijeet: sorry tarika.. par galti tumhari bhi hai.. baat toh tumne hi shuru kit hi.._

_Tarika: aacha.. baat ko aagey kaun bada raha tha…_

_Abhijeet: okay… tarika.. pehle wapas chaltey hai.. phir.. baat kartey hai…_

_Tarika: rasta pata hai…_

_Abhijeet: arrey jaha se aaye hai.. wahi se wapas chaltey hai… they start walking… again.. there are two roads going… abhijeet and tarika both don't know which is the right path…._

_Tarika: abhijeet kidher?_

_Abhijeet: I think.. idhar.. nahi.. idhar.. _

_Tarika: (irritated) abhijeet.. idhar ya udhar… sahi rasta batana…_

_Abhijeet: udhar… haan udhar.. sahi hai.._

_Tarika: pakka…._

_Abhijeet: haan.. _

_They take the path…_

_Abhijeet pov: beta yeh rasta le toh liya.. pata nahi sahi hai ya galat… agar galat hua toh jo ladki tere baju main hai kaacha chaba jaayegi…. _

_They walked for 15 minutes… but could not found the resort…. Tarika is tired of walking… so she stops and sit… on small stone… at the corner… bas abhijeet main aur nahi chal sakti…_

_Abhijeet to joins her…tarika.. itni jaldi tak gayi.. _

_Tarika: abhijeet main tumhe bata doon… ki hum peechle ek gante se walking kar rahe hai.. aur tumne galat… rasta pakar liya hai…. Hum.. yaha akele…_

_Abhijeet: kyu? Darr lag raha hai.. coming close to her.._

_Tarika: abhijeet dekho andhera ho gaya hai.. sab pareshan hongey… aur yaha network ka problem hoga.._

_Abhijeet: tarika… relax main hun na… _

_Tarika: issi baat ka darr hai… murmuring_

_Abhijeet: kuch kaha tumne.._

_Tarika: nahi.. mujhe wapas jaana hai… _

_Abhijeet: tarika hum bhatak gaye hai… ab subah tak intezar karna padega…_

_Tarika: matlab raat bhar… yaha rukhna padega… jungle mein agar koi jungle janwar aa gaya toh…_

_Abhijeet: main hun na… tumhe bachane ke liye…_

_Tarika: aacha.. jaise jungle janwar tumhe kuch kahega hi nahi.._

_Abhijeet: tarika.. daro maat main hun… _

_Tarika: mujhe neend aa rahi hai…_

_Abhijeet: haan toh soh jao…_

_Tarika: baithe baithe mujhe neend nahi aati… aur yaha…_

_Abhijeet thinks for a minute… ek minute…_

_Abhijeet takes out his coat… places it on the floor… tells tarika to sit… she sits… he sits and makes her lay down on his lap…._

_Abhijeet: ab soh jao.._

_Tarika: aur tum…_

_Abhijeet: main agar soh gaya toh.. tumhe jungle janwar se kaun bachayega…_

_Tarika is having tears… abhijeet wipes it… _

_Abhijeet: yeh aansu.._

_Tarika: thanks… for caring and loving me.._

_Abhijeet: aacha.. ab emotional maat ho.. itni romantic eve.. kharab ho jayegi…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tum kuch bhi boltey ho… yaha andhere.. mein kaunsi romantic eve hai.._

_Abhijeet: haan na.. tum ho main ho.. akele.. tandhi hawa… aur…his face coming down… very close to hers… tarika.. gently.. pushing it back… abhijeet.. plz.. _

_Tarika and abhijeet.. sleep there… abhijeet resting his head… back support of tree… tarika on his lap… here all team were getting worried about them…_

_Daya: yeh abhijeet aur tarika.. shyam se gayab hai… _

_Purvi: sir mujhe lagta hai dono rasta batak gaye…_

_Daya: haan.. janam ko hosh kaha rehta hai… jab tarika saath hoti hai… ek kaam karte hai… abhi soney chaltey kal subah jaayegey.. unhe…_

_Freddy: sir… agar unhe kuch hogaya…_

_Daya: kuch nahi hoga… romeo Juliet ko… dono CID officers hai.._

_They all go to sleep… next morning… abhijeet opens his eyes… and is surprised… tarika is not here.._

_Abhijeet: tarika kaha gayi… he looks for her… tarika… suddenly he hears her scream abhijeet… bachao… abhijeet panics…he shouts Tarika kaha ho?_

_From far… abhijeet bachao… _

_Abhijeet is running… where the sound his coming from…abhijeet really panics… _

_Abhijeet: maine promise kiya tha… main tarika ko kuch nahi honey dunga.. par ab.._

_Someone laughs…. Abhijeet turns and is shocked.. tarika is standing there… laughing…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tum toh darr gaye.._

_Abhijeet (angry): tarika yeh Mazak phir maat karna…_

_Tarika: sorry… abhijeet… par tumhara cehra sach main dekhne layak hai… trying hard to control her laughter… _

_Abhijeet hugging her…tarika main bahut darr gaya tha… plz aagey aisa Mazak maat karna..warna main tumse… kabhi baat nahi karunga…_

_Tarika: abhijeet sorry… my baby.. aacha aagey se nahi karungi.. aur mujhe kaise kuch ho sakta hai… tum ho na mere saath… aur agar kabhi mujhe kuch hua bhi tum baacha logey mujhe…_

_They are hugging… they break apart… as car horn blows… _

_Freddy: abhijeet sir.. dr tarika… _

_Tarika and abhijeet look behind… it is daya, freddy, purvi, sachin, Shreya… are in the car…_

_Abhijeet: dekha.. bola tha na.. yeh log aa jayegey… _

_They go… _

_Daya: boss.. kaisi rahi raat…_

_Abhijeet looking at… tarika.. bahut aachi thi… tarika blushing… _

_Daya: waise tum sach main rasta bhul gaye they… ya jaan puchkar… buley they… (teasing him)_

_Abhijeet: daya… giving him angry look… _

_Tarika: daya… tumne sahi kaha.. mujhe bhi lagta hai abhijeet jaan puch kar.. mujhe galat rastey par leke gaya…_

_Abhijeet: aacha.. tarika ji.. aab aap bhi… _

_Daya: haan bhabhi hai meri…_

_Abhijeet: bhabhi ka chamcha.. he realized what he said… bhabhi… daya.. yeh teri bhabhi nahi hai.._

_Daya: haan toh ho jaayengi… kyu? Tarika… _

_Tarika is smiling and blushing badly… _

Abhijeet comes out of his thoughts…..

Abhijeet: tarika.. main tumhe nahi kho sakta.. mujhe kisi bhi tarah vikram tak pahuchna hoga… I promise tarika 2 din ke andar main tumhe dund nikalunga….

Daya comes….

Abhijeet: daya kuch pata chala…

Daya: nahi abhijeet… maine aapne sabhi khabri ko kaam par laga diya hai… jald hi… vikram ke baare main saari information pata chal jayegi…

Abhijeet: daya.. hum aise nahi baith saktey humhe hi kuch karna hoga..

Daya: abhijeet… hum kar rahe hai.. hum toh delhi tak jaa kar aaye.. tum pehle aaram karo.. plz abhi… mere liye.. aaram karo..

Abhijeet lay down… and sleeps….

Daya: abhijeet main janti hu.. tum kitne behchen ho tarika se milne ke liye.. jald hi tarika mil jayegi… kuch nahi hoga ussey…

**Toh kya hoga? Kya abhijeet tarika ko dund paayega? Ya vikram hi kuch karega? Jald hi milegey sare jawab… lekin uske liye review kijiye.. I hope u all liked… abhirika… here… thanks a lot… to all who reviewed… plz review… **

Thanks to shilpa. Aditya, megha, srijoni, jyoti, kirti, tasha, shilpa1, crazyforpurvi, jyoti, guest. Muskan, prabha, nishi, guest, priya, aditi, loveabhi, cute smile, pari, cutezee..

Abhisrk-ian- aacha ab nahi bolugi aapko thanks….

Aditya- sorry for keeping u waiting long…

**Plz read and review…. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Next morning **

Abhijeet gets up… he gets ready to leave for bureau… daya sees him..

Daya: boss.. tum aaram…

Abhijeet: nahi daya aaram karne ka waqt nahi hai… mujhe tarika ko dundna hai… ab aur nahi… vikram ka kuch pata chala….

Daya: nahi…

Abhijeet: ab mujhe hi dundhna padega…

Daya: abhijeet…

Abhijeet: nahi daya mujhe rokna maat.. maine tarika ko wada kiya tha ki main ussey har muskil se bachaunga.. aur yeh vikram… kuch bhi kar sakta hai.. jab who college mein tarika ke saath itna kuch kar sakta hai.. toh.. ab socho..

Daya: aacha tek hai main bhi aata hun…

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. tum bureau sambalo.. phir tum jante ho na ravan ko…

Daya smiles.. okay boss.. lekin tum akele kuch nahi karogey.. sachin aur purvi tumhare saath hogey…

Abhijeet: tek haan.. no point to argue with daya as he knew well daya will not let him go alone…

Daya and abhijeet.. leave…

At night… abhijeet returns home.. with disappointment.. he looked.. major places… but could not get any information… vikram was really clever…..

Abhijeet pov: aaj bhi kuch nahi hua… tarika I am sorry aaj bhi mujhe khali haath lautna pada….pata nahi aisa kyu lag raha hai jaise kal kuch hone wala hai… na jaane kismet kya khel kehl rahi hai humhare saath….aaj bhi main tumhe nahi dundh paya…

Flashback

_tarika and abhijeet were disguise as boyfriend and girlfriend at the bar.. they had to catch a criminal.. every day they used to come…_

_Tarika: abhijeet tumhe lagta hai aaj aayega…_

_Abhijeet: aayega tarika aaj nahi toh kal aayega…_

_Tarika: kya abhijeet roz bar main aana.. tum toh dance kartey nahi ho mujhe bhi nahi karne detey…_

_Abhijeet: haan toh jaayie… na.._

_Tarika: tek hai.. aaj main kisi aur ke saath dance karungi.. phir maat bolna maine tumhe warn nahi kiya…_

_Abhijeet: haan tek hai.._

_Tarika gets angry… she goes to dance floor.. and starts dancing… abhijeet feels really uncomfortable seeing tarika dancing with boys… in frustration he drinks the whole alcohol bottle…_

_Bar person: sab yeh toh.._

_Abhijeet: ee.. chup chap aapna kaam karo.. samjhe… he does not stop he demands more…._

_Abhijeet: ek bottle aur de…_

_Bar person: saab.._

_Abhijeet: deta hai ki.. bulao manager ko…_

_Bar person gives him… now abhijeet tank was full… tarika sees abhijeet… she cannot believe.. what she saw.. she goes to abhijeet…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. tumne pee hai.._

_Abhijeet: tarika ji… aap aa gayi.. (smiling) nahi maine pee nahi hai.. mujhe aapne pee la di hai…_

_Tarika: maine_

_Abhijeet: haan.. aap kisi aur ke saath dance kaise kar sakti hai…_

_Tarika smiling: maine tumse kaha tha.. tum toh aaye nahi_

_Abhijeet: kya tarika ji.. bas ek baar pucha aapne dubara nahi… aur uski himaat kaise hui.. CID officer ki girlfriend ke saath dance karne ki… he gets up.. but feels dizzy.. he walks to the person.. and slaps him.. tumne meri girlfriend ke saath dance kaise kiya…_

_Tarika comes there.. and tries to stop abhijeet…_

_Tarika: abhijeet.. kya kar rahe ho… _

_Abhijeet: tarika ji main baat kar raha hu.. jab do log baat kar rahe ho toh beech main nahi bolna chahiye… ainda agar kisi ki girlfriend ke saath dance kiya toh andar kar dunga.. jantey nahi kaun hu main.. kaun hun_

_Man: kaun hai beh tu…_

_Tarika: baisab jaane dijiye.. inhone kuch jyada hi pili hai…abhijeet chalo yaha se…_

_Tarika starts to pull abhijeet…but it is difficult for her…abhijeet.. murmuring.. meri tarika ke saath dance.. chodounga nahi… tumhe… dekh lunga…tarika puts abhijeet hand around her neck… and starts walking… it was really difficult…for her.._

_Tarika: uffo.. drunk abhijeet ko sambalna.. kya karo car ab mujhe chalani padegi…_

_Tarika makes him sit on bench… outside the bar.._

_Tarika: abhijeet.. hilna maat.. jab tak main wapas nahi aati…_

_Abhijeet murmuring.. I LOVE YOU TARIKA…_

_Tarika: I love you too.. abhijeet.. plz don't move.._

_Abhijeet: I luv you… _

_Tarika: abhijeet.._

_Abhijeet: okay…keeps his finger on his lips.. as tarika looks at him angrily…tarika starts to walk… but stops…_

_Tarika: nahi bharosa nahi hai… she goes back to abhijeet… takes out handcuff from his pocket.. ties it… to bench.. so he does not get up…_

_Tarika: ab sahi hai.._

_Abhijeet: tarika.. ek CID officer ko hadkari.. kya karne ka irada hai.. being naughty…_

_Tarika: shut up abhijeet… _

_She leaves..to get the car.. _

_Abhijeet trying to take out.. handcuff..khul jaa.. kaise khulega.. tarikaji joh band kar gayi hai… _

_Tarika brings the car… she comes out… and unlocks it… abhijeet gets up… and starts to walk…_

_Tarika: abhijeet ruko…_

_Tarika run.. and finally manged to stopped him… she then ties onw handcuff on abhijeet's hand and another to her.._

_Tarika: ab dekhti hunk aha jaogey…_

_Tarika pulls him… to car…finally.. they reach abhijeet's house… she takes him out… rings the doorbell.. daya opens the door and is shocked to see abhijeet drunk… abhijeet was about to fall.. daya holds him…_

_Daya: tarika abhijeet ne.._

_Tarika: daya baad mein sab batati hu pehle issey sambalo_

_Daya and tarika bring him in.. lay in on bed… while leaving abhijeet holds tarika's hand.._

_Abhijeet murmuring: dance nahi karna.. abhijeet ki girlfriend ke saath.._

_Daya was smiling… tarika leaves her hand… covers him with blanket…_

_Abhijeet: love u tarikaji…_

_Tarika and daya come out.. and she tells everything… daya was laughing_

_Daya: abhijeet.. puah…puah.._

_Tarika: daya… kitna muskil tha abhijeet ko sambalna… ab kal Acp sir puchgey toh…_

_Daya: main sambal lunga.. thanks.._

_Tarika smiles.. and leaves…_

Abhijeet: tarika ji.. aapko kuch nahi honey dega yeh abhijeet… kuch nahi….

**Here at place tarika is kept**

The house has been decorated nicely from inside… vikram had tied tarika… so she does not run away….

Vikram: arrey tarika taklif ho rahi hai… touching her hair….chinta maat karo bas aaj raat aur.. kal mein tumse shaadi karunga…. Abhijeet ke samne… phir ussey mar dunga….

Tarika: hmm… tum aisa nahi kar paogey…. Abhijeet aisa kabhi honey nahi dega… mujhe bharosa hai uspar….

Vikram: ab tak toh tumhe dundh nahi paaya.. aur tumhe kya lagta hai tumne ussey delhi pahucha diya.. toh abhijeet pahuch gaya tum tak… tarika is shocked….

Vikram: shayad tum bhul rahi ho 24 gante meri nazar hai abhijeet par… main toh khud chahta hu… abhijeet… mujh tak pahuche.. humhari shaadi hotey hue dheke.. aur aapne aap maut ke pass.. aa jaye.. infact main tumhe thanks kehna chahiye.. tumne mera kaam aasan kar diya… janti ho mera plan kya hai… suno.. and mute conversation..

Tarika: NO… vikram.. u can't ruin my life.. tumhe koi hak nahi hai tum meri kismet ka faisla likho… (shouting)

Vikram: chilana nahi tarika.. nahi toh abhi kea bhi abhijeet ko mar dunga….. kal..ka suraj aakhri suraj hoga.. tumhare abhijeet ka….

He leaves….from there.. tarika crying.. nahi abhijeet..

_**Kab Aaoge Kab Aaoge Jism Jaan Juda Hogi Kya Tab Aaoge  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye  
Aaja Re Ke Mera Man Ghabraye  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye  
**__  
__**Kahan Hai Ronake Mahfil Yahi Sub Poochte Hai  
Barha Tere Na Aane Sabab Puchte Hai  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_**  
Next day**

Abhijeet again starts looking…. Finally he gets clue… of.. vikram from daya's khabri….

On phone

Abhijeet: haan daya….

Daya: abhijeet mere khabri ne bataya ki… uska ek khaas aadmi hai jo har shyam carom khelne aata hai…. Shyam 6 baje…. Andheri mein…

Abhijeet: aacha.. ab ..main tarika tak pahuch jaunga…

Daya: abhijeet tum akele nahi jaogey hum sab aayegey… samjhe…

He cuts the call..

Abhijeet: daya.. daya.. sun toh…

Abhijeet: sachin, purvi waqt nahi hai.. chalo jaldi….

**Vikram's Farm House**

Vikram is in… groom attire… he hired some girls…

Vikram: jao ussey ready karo…

Girls: jee sir…

Girls go to tarika's room… where she is kept.. she is sitting… hiding her face.. between her legs… door opens and girls enter… with wedding dress… tarika: jao.. main shaadi nahi karungi… listening to voice… vikram comes in…

Vikram: tarika.. mera dimak garam hai chup chap tayar ho jao…

Tarika: nahi… (shouts)

_**Har Baat Ka Wakt Mukarar Hai Har Kaam Ki Saat Hoti Hai  
Wakt Gaya To Baat Gayi Bus Wakt Ki Kimat Hoti Hai  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye  
Aaja Re Ke Mera Man Ghabraye  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

Vikram gets mad.. he slaps.. her… he puts tape on her mouth…

Vikram: mujhe Jayda.. chilane wale log pasand nahi hai.. samji… agar tum… 15 minute ke andar tayar nahi hui na.. toh tumhare soh called salukhe sir… , abhijeet.. purvi.. sabko ek jhatke mein khatam kar dunga…. Samji… he pushes her…

Vikram: tayar karo issey…

Vikram leaves from there….

**Andheri…**

Abhijeet with others… reach the place…he was near only.. but for others it will take time… it is far from bureau… daya's khabri was also present he tells them about the person… abhijeet… was boiling in anger.. he starights away holds the person..from neck…

Abhijeet: kaha hai tarika..

Person: w..oh.. aaj v..ikram sab.. unsey shaadi.. karne.. waale hai…

_**Rasta Roka Kabhi Kali Ghata Ne  
Ghera Dala Kabhi Baren Hawa Ne  
Bijli Chamak Ke Lagi Aankhe Dekhane  
Bedle Hai Kaise Kaise Tevar Faza Ne  
Sare Vade Irade Barshaat Aake Dho Jati Hai  
Main Der Karta Nahin Der Ho Jati Hai  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye  
Aaja Re Ke Mera Man Ghabraye  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

Abhijeet shocked and team too…

Abhijeet leaves him and slaps… kaha hai vikram…

Person: bandra.. mein unka farm house hai.. waha par…

Abhijeet: sachin lekar jao issey…. Purvi tum bhi jao…

Sachin: par sir aap..

Abhijeet: main tarika ko bachane ja raha hu….

_**Dil Diya Aitbaar Ki Had Thi  
Jaan Di Tere Pyaar Ki Had Thi  
Mar Gaye Hum Khuli Rahi Aankhe  
Yeh Tere Intezar Ki Had Thi  
Had Ho Chuki Hai Aaja Jaan Par Bani Hai Aaja  
Mehfil Saji Hai Aaja Ke Teri Kami Hai Aaja  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye  
**_**  
**Purvi: sir akele jana khatra se kahli nahi hai..

Abhijeet: abhi mere liye tarika ki zindagi barbaad hone se bachana jyada zaruri hai.. aur main ab aur dher nahi kar sakta…

He leaves…

Sachin: purvi tum yahi ruko sir log aate hogey…

Purvi: jee sir…

**Farm house**

Girls finally makes Tarika bridal her hands were tied and mouth was tapped…. And bring her down… tarika was struggling…

_**Aaho Ki Kasam Tujhe Naalo Ki Kasam Hai  
Khawaboo Ki Kasam Tujko Khayaalo Ki Kasam Hai  
In Bajte Chiraago Ke Ujalo Ki Kasam Hai  
Aaje Ke Tujhe Chahnewalo Ki Kasam Hai  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye  
Aaja Re Ke Mera Man Ghabraye  
Der Na Ho Jaye Kahin Der Na Ho Jaye**_

abhijeet was driving as fast as possible….

_**Aaja Ve Mahi Tera Rasta Ho Dekhdiya  
Dar Se Hatti Nahin Nazar Aaja  
Aaja Dil Ki Pukar Par Aaja**_**  
**_**Der Karna Teri Aadat Thi Sahi  
Der Se Hi Sahi Magar Aaja  
Aaja Ve Mahi Tera Rasta Ho Dekhdiyan**_

**A/N: guys I will be updated this fast… but I want all to review.. plz.. only one chapter is left… to update next I need reviews.. plz… review… toh kya abhijeet time par pahuch payega? Plz review…. Atleast 25 reviews… yaar story finish honey se pehle 250 reviews toh cross karwado.. plz review silent readers.. plz… thanks to all… my friends… love u all… next chapter I will thanks u all individually… **


	10. REUNION

Abhijeet while driving… tarika main aa raha hun.. tumahri zindagi barbaad nahi honey dunga…

Tarika is being brought down… vikram looks at her… she was wearing red color.. lenga choli… suits her…. From top to bottom… she was looking prettier than before… the girls leave her… vikram comes forward holds tarika and brings her to mandap… abhijeet reaches… he stops the car… comes out.. outside many people were walking.. here and there… now action time… abhijeet shot 3 of them…

Vikram: aa gaya tumhara aashiq… aab aayega khel ka maza…

Abhijeet enters in… he starts to beat up the man…some he shot…

Vikram: nahi khel ka maza nahi aa raha.. abhijeet mere aadmi ko marta rahe.. kuch jyada hi.. ek kaam kartey hai.. abhijeet… ko… he removes… the tape from tarika's mouth…

Few people gather around abhijeet… he starts to beat them… as his gun had became empty… while fighting one guy hit him from behind on his head.. abhijeet holds his head..with both hands… and falls down… few man take him in… tarika is shocked to see abhijeet… unconsciousness..

Tarika: abhijeet… she moves her foot forwards but vikram pulls her back..

Vikram: itni jaldi kya hai… abhi toh khel shuru hua hai.. ab tak toh iski kismet ne issey bacha liya.. lekin aaj iska marna teh hai..

Vikram: dalo pani.. iske sar.. par.. lao hosh mein…

One man pours water on abhijeet… abhijeet slowly opens his eyes…his vision was blury… but slowly it becomes crystal clear… and person standing in front of him was tarika… abhijeet smiles… tarika smiles back.. they look at each other…

Tarika: abhijeet…

Abhijeet: tarika…

Vikram sees them.. and gets jealous…

Vikram: kaise ho abhijeet…

Goons were holding abhijeet…

Abhijeet: tumhari itni himaat ki tum tarika….

Vikram: abhijeet… tum aachi tarah se jante ho main tarika pura aashiq hu aur tarika ki shadi mujhse hogi….

Tarika: aisa nahi hoga.. vikram.. abhijeet… tumhare samne hai..

Vikram: haan toh shaadi hogi… abhijeet ke samne…

Abhijeet: ussey pehle tum bachogey nahi….

Vikram laughs… he signals his man… they leave abhijeet… abhijeet moves forward… tarika shouts.. Abhijeet… ahh.. comes from abhijeet's mouth… goon from behind hit abhijeet with stick…and rods.. they start beating him up…

Vikram: kaha tha maine tarika.. tumahri aakho ke samne… abhijeet ko maarunga… aur abhijeet ki aakhoein ke samne humhari shaadi hogi…

Tarika: vikram plz.. roko.. unhe..tarika was feeling pain…

Vikram: rok dunga… pehle shaadi…

Tarika looks at abhijeet…

Abhijeet: low and week voice… nahi tarika.. yeh shaadi nahi hogi…. Mujhe kuch nahi hoga.. man again hit him…

Tarika: roko plz.. main tayaar hu…

Vikram signals man to stop.. they stop… but two man holds abhijeet and one points gun at him….

Vikram: tarika.. let's start with phere…

Tarika was helpless..abhijeet noddes no…

Abhijeet: plz.. don't do this tarika…

Tarika starts to walk.. abhijeet..pov: nahi mere karan tarika ki zindagi barbaad… ho… nahi… tarika was crying… abhijeet cannot see tears in her eyes… her tears gives him strength to fight….he kicks the man who was pointing gun at him… punches.. the 2 people who were holding him… tarika smiles..

Tarika: maine kaha tha na… abhijeet..

Vikram looks at her angrily…

Outside firing also starts…

Tarika: ab toh baraati bhi aagaye…

Vikram takes his gun and aims at abhijeet… but someone fires and his gun drops…

Daya: vikram kabhi maat samjna abhijeet akela hai…

Team arrives there… now all in action…. All are down in few minutes… salukhe smiles looking at his daughter… after long time… he wanted to hug her.. but… now vikram and abhijeet are standing.. daya want to.. help but Acp stops.. him..

Acp: nahi daya..

Vikram and abhijeet start fighting… both were having several wounds….

Abhijeet: tumne tarika.. ke saath shaadi karne ka socha bhi kaise.. angrily..

Vikram: tarika sirf meri hai… agar meri nahi ho sakti toh main kisi ka nahi honey dunga…. Vikram pushes abhijeet he falls… vikram grabs tarika and points gun… at her head…

Salukhe: hey.

Vikram: nahi koi aagey nahi aayega… koi nahi.. nahi toh main mar dunga.. tarika ko…

Abhijeet: vikram.. nahi.. chodo tarika ko…

Tarika: vikram.. chodo mujhe…

Vikram: chup.. ek dum..chup..

Abhijeet signals something… tarika kicks him…. Daya grabs and… tries to snatch the gun… tarika runs to abhijeet and hugs him….

Abhijeet: tarika.. tum tek ho

Tarika: haan abhi… (crying) tum

Abhijeet: main.. bhi tek hu…

Daya: bas bahut hua tumhara… he slaps him…

Acp: vikram saaf dekh raha hai.. tumhara dimak kharab hai… tumhe toh mental asylum main hona chahiye… ek forensic doctor ko kidnap karke.. ussey jabar dasti shaadi karna.. ek cid officer ko marne ki koshish… tumhe toh kadi se kadi saza milegi… le chalo issey… Nikhil and pankaj takes him… abhijeet and tarika was still hugging each other… did not realized whole team is standing there…

Daya coughs…

Tarika realized… tries to separate.. and gets shocked… abhijeet has not left her…tarika: abhijeet… she sees abhijeet grip getting lose… abhijeet had fainted… daya comes and grabs him… daya patting his cheeks…

Daya: abhijeet.. abhijeet…

Acp: daya… le chalo hospital issey….

Abhijeet was holding tarika's hand… daya lays him behind.. tarika sits.. abhijeet's head on her lap…

Tarika remembers.. how abhijeet was beaten… up..

Tarika pov: kaisa khel khelti hai kismet mere saath… kabhi ateet samne aakar khada ho jata hai toh kabhi.. khushiya milti hai toh.. dhuk saath main aata hai..

They reach hospital abhijeet is being treated by doctor…tarika is sitting on bench… salukhe sitting beside her.. tarika places her head to his chest.. and cries…

Slaukhe: tarika.. abhijeet tek hai…

Tarika: sab meri wajah se hua hai…

Salukhe: nahi tarika tumhari koi galti nahi hai…baache… tum aise karogi toh abhijeet.. usne koi kasar nahi chodi tumhe dundne main usne mujhse wada kiya tha ki tumhe sahi salamat layega… dekho..

Tarika: haan par.. aapni jaan ko khatre main daal kar…

Salukhe: tarika.. tum.. whereas doctor comes… out

Tarika gets up… doctor abhijeet

Doctor: he is fine now.. unhone hosh aa gaya hai aap sab mil saktey hai unsey… bas unka aache se dhyan rakhiye…

Daya: thank you doctor…

All go in…

Daya: boss.. maine kaha tha na.. mera wait karna.. lekin tum toh akele hi…

Abhijeet: daya mere pass waqt nahi tha….agar main waqt par nahi pahuchta toh… doon zindagiyan barbaad ho jati ek meri aur dusri tarika ki…

Salukhe: abhijeet tumne.. sabit kar diya ki meri beti ke liye tum bilkul perfect ho…. Ab tarika tumhari zimadari hai….

Daya: sir main kya soch raha tha.. dulhan tayar… hai… dulha.. jo abhi zakmi hai… kyu na… yahi par inki shaadi karwa dijaye…

Abhijeet: kya daya kuch bhi boltey ho….

Salukhe: nahi bilkul sahi hai.. aaj tarika ki bidaai ho kar rahegi…

Tarika: sir aapko bahut jaldi hai mujhe bejne ki…

Salukhe: nahi tarika.. main tumhe khush dekhna chahta hun… aur he takes her to abhijeet giving her hand on his hand… aur tum dono ko humesha saath dekhna chahta hun… kyuki tum dono ek dusre ke bahger aadhure ho….

Abhijeet: sir.. aapko bhukar toh nahi aaya na..

Salukhe: kya matlab hai tumhara

Abhijjet: nahi.. kuch nahi…

Purvi: sir.. aaj tarika ki shaadi ho kar rahegi…

Tarika: kya bol rahi hai.. purvi…

Purvi: chup chap khadi reh jiski shaadi hoti hai jyada.. baatein nahi karti.. samji…

Acp: arrey jab sab jid kar rahe hai toh… shaadi aaj hi hogi…abhijeet tum..

Daya: sir yeh aapka sher hai… aur jab sher ko sherni mil rahi hai.. toh..

Abhijeet glances at him….

Abhijeet: daya.. tumhe toh main…

Daya: boss… tumhe hi dard hoga…

Acp: par shaadi kaise aur kaha?

Daya: sir yahi par.. issi kamre main

Acp: yaha…

Daya: haan sir… aap sab hum par chod dijiye… hum ek gante ke andar… sab kar dengey….

Acp: arrey pehle dulhe raja se toh puch lo

Abhijeet: sir.. aapko nahi lagta yeh sab jaldi hai.. I mean tarika abhi.. haadse.. bahar

Tarika pov: khud kyu nahi kehte tumhe mujhse shaadi karni hi nahi hai…

Daya: main kuch nahi sunoga.. aaj hi hogi… aura bhi hogi… saab ne 6 saal lagaye propse karne mein shaadi karne ke liye saab 6 saal aur lagayegey… dulhan tayar hai.. aur shaadi abhi hogi.. chalo sab…

Abhijeet: daya par..

But all leave… leaving tarika and abhijeet alone in the room…

Tarika: tum tek toh ho….

Abhijeet: haan tek hu…

Tarika: abhijeet I am sorry

Abhijeet: kis liye…

Tarika: maine tumse.. chupaya… main himat nahi kar payi tumhe kuch batane ki…

Abhijeet: tarika.. main janta hun tumne mujhe kyu nahi bataya… aur main tumse naraz nahi hu.. kyuki mera ateet bhi…

Tarika: tum.. aisa mat kaho.. aur sorry mere wajah se tumhe itni chot lagi

Abhijeet: nahi tarika.. tumhari wajah se anhi hau hai yeh.. jo hua sab kismet ka ek khel tha… akhir main tum mere sath ho mere pass ho… aur kuch nahi chahiye mujhe…

Tears escaped from her eyes…. She hugged abhijeet….

Tarika: I LOVE YOU abhi…

Abhijeet: main bhi…

Tarika: main bhi kya?

Abhijeet: main bhi aapse pyaar karta hun…

Tarika: han toh… I love u bolo na..

Abhijeet: tarika tumhe.. pata hai toh…

Tarika: issey toh aacha tum drunk aache they…. Kum se kum purey rastey I LOVE U TARIKA toh boltey they…

Abhijeet: kya? Kab? Shocked and confused

Tarika: huh..bhul gaye jab hum bar main gaye they..

Abhijeet: oh.. waise aap aaj bahut sundar lag rahi hai.. main humesh se aapko lal jode mein dekhna chahta tha aur aaj dekh bhi liya…

Tarika blushes…

Few people enter in… laughing…

Tarika: Shreya, purvi, Nikhil tum yahi they..

Shreya: haan aur humne aabki saari baatein sunli… abhijeet sir aapne drink kit hi…duty par…

Abhijeet: nahi.. woh toh tarika na…

Purvi: sir juth maat boloyie.. mujhe sab pata hai… uss raat kya hua tha… daya sir ne…she keeps her hand on her mouth.. oops…

Abhijeet: kya daya ne sabko bataya…

Purvi: nahi.. sir aagle din jab daya sir aaye toh bahut muskurah rahe they… maine unsey kisi bhi tarah ugalwa liya…

Abhijeet: yeh daya ke peth mein koi baat nahi pachti…

Daya comes: kya baat ho rahi hai…

Abhijeet: kuch nahi…

Daya: aacha.. toh utho…

Abhijeet: kyu?

Daya: dulhe raja aise mandap mein baitey gey…

Abhijeet gets up… daya takes him…and gets ready… girls do some make over to tarika to…. Others are doing preparation….

Daya: yeh CID sabse.. yaad gar shaadi rahegi…. hospital main shaadi….

Dulha and dulhan our abhirika… looking really… rab ne bana di Jodi… they start taking phere….then abhijeet puts mangrasutra to tarika and then sindoor…. They take blessing from salukhe and Acp:

Daya hugs abhijeet… and wishes him….murmurs to his ears… chad gaya aashiq suli…

Abhijeet: daya.. aagla number tumhara hai…

Daya to tarika: congratulation bhabiji…

Others to wish them..

Daya: aur haan abhijeet aaj raat tum kuch karne ki socha bhi maat kyuki doctor ne kaha hai ki pehle tumhara…

Tarika: daya.. don't worry main issey kuch karne hi nahi dungi… jab tak abhijeet puri tarah tek nahi hota… main tak abhijeet puri tarah tek nahi hota na main bureau aaungi aur na issey aane dunig…

Acp: uski jarurat nahi padegi… main tum dono ko 2 mahiney ki chuti de raha hu…

Daya: boss maza aagaya...

Daya and others move out from hospital after cleaning and arranging the things in the room… daya drops abhijeet and tarika to house… shreya and purvi were already present there… they did not knew about it….

Daya: bye abhijeet bye bhabhi ji… dhyan rakhna

Daya droves off…

Tarika and abhijeet walk… abhijeet opens the door with key.. is shocked to see purvi and shreya…

Abhijeet: tum.. dono yaha

Purvi: haan… tarika bhabhi ka welcome karne ke liye…

She does aarti and all…. Things… tarika comes to the house….

Shreya: welcome…. To your new home….

Purvi: aacha humhara kaam hogaya… ek minute jaane se pehle mera shagun forwarding her hand…

Shreya: mera bhi… also.. forwards her hand…

Abhijeet: tum.. dono bhi… abhi mere pass nahi hai… kal dedunga…

Purvi: nahi abhi chahiye.. nahi toh hum yaha se jaane wale nahi hai….

Abhijeet: aacha meri maa ruk… abhijeet goes to cupboard takes the money and gives to them….

Purvi: thank yoy… bye….

Shreya and purvi leave…..

Abhijeet: tarika kya main sapne dekh raha hu…

Tarika: abhijeet yeh reality hai…

Abhijeet: nahi yeh sapna hi hoga… humhari shaadi..

Tarika pinches him… abhijeet aah o..

Tarika: ab yakin hua

Abhijeet: haan… yeh sapna nahi hai…

Tarika: abhijeet tumara room…

Abhijeet: tarika ab humhara hai…

Tarika: kaha hai…

Abhijeet: udhar… pointing to direction….

Tarika pulling abhijeet to the room…

Abhijeet: tarika.. kya kar rahi ho?

Tarika: chup chap bed par leth jao…. Tumhe bata dun tumhari tabiyat tek nahi hai.. yeh zakhm abhi bhare nahi hai..

Abhijeet bringing her closer to him…

Abhijeet: toh tum bhardo na…

Tarika: abhjeet Mazak nahi… she brings his medicine lo kaho.. aur chup chap soh jao… abhijeet takes the medicines… tarika starts to leave.. abhijeet holds her by waist..

Tarika: abhijeet chodo…

Abhijeet: nahi.. now u r mine wife…

Tarika: abhijeet.. tum chodo mujhe…

Abhijeet leaves her… he tells her.. tarika plz baitho na… tarika sits.. abhijeet keeps his head on her lap…

Abhijeet: tarika.. janti ho jab w..oh log tumhe le jaa rahe they.. main kitna majboor mehsus kar raha tha aapne aap ko… khud par gussa aa raha tha.. ki main tumhari raksha nahi kar sakta…

Tarika: abhijeet tumne ki thi koshish mujhe bachane ki….jante ho jab main tumse dhur they.. toh mujhe tumhare saath bitaye hue…saare pal yaad aaye.. main roz intezar karti thi kab tum aaogey aur mujhe uss pagal se bachaogey…. Mera dil hamesha se kehta tha..

Abhijeet: tarika… main bhi tumhe miss karta tha… tumhare bina mujhe kuch bhi aacha nahi lagta tha… har pal yahi sohta tha.. ki tum kis haal main ho… maan main yahi darr tha ki kahi main tumhe humesha ke liye kho na dun.. agar aaj tumhri shaadoi uss vikram ke saath ho jati toh.. main mar… tarika puts her finger on his lips…

Tarika: aisa maat kehna… kabhi.. ab main tumhare saath humesha rahungi….ab koi bhi humhe ek dusre se alag nahi kar sakta….

Abhijeet smiles…

Abhijeet: sahi kaha…tumne tarika… he gets up…

Tarika: uth kyu gaye

Abhijeet: tum kya saari raat aise hi baithi rahogi… dress change karlo…

Tarika: abhijeet kaise karo.. meri dress toh…

Abhijeet: hmm.. koi baat nahi… he goes and brings… a nightwear….

Tarika asked suspiciously yeh kaha se aaya?

Abhijeet: tarika… yeh purvi ka hai.. jab tum sab sleepover ke liye aaye they purvi yahi bhul gayi thi..

Tarika: oh.. aacha…

Abhijeet: tumne kya socha…

Tarika: kuch nahi… he gives it to her… she goes to washroom to change….she comes back.. and sees.. abhijeet who had lying on bed… smiling… yes.. the smile she wanted to see from long… she goes and covers him with blanket…. And lay down herself beside him….

Days passed… abhijeet was speedy recovering all because of his lovable and caring wife…. One month later…

Tarika was sleeping… and was shocked to see.. abhijeet is not in room… she goes out.. and smiles… seeing the cake… written… Happy 1st month wedding anniversary.. abhijeet holds her from behind…

Tarika tuns.. abhijeet yeh..

Abhijeet: haan.. aaj ek mahina ho gaya.. humhari shaadi ko

Tarika: haan… kismet ne kaisa khel khela na humhare saath….

Abhijeet: haan lekin agar yeh khel na hota toh humhari shaadi nahi ho pati…

Tarika laughs… they cut the cake…

Tarika: kya gift chahiye tumhe…

Abhijeet: kuch nahi… bas humesha tum aise hi muskurati raho… yahi bahut hai mere liye.. aur main wada karta hun kabhi tumhari aankoien main aansu nahi aaney dunga…

Abhijeet and tarika hug…. Each other…. and at night the two bodies becomes one soul… (really sorry I cannot describe those things)

**Toh akhir main iss khel main jeeth humhare abhirika ki hui… true love… always… wins…. **

**A/N: I hope u were not bored with the chapter…. I woul like to thanks all for giving my story such love… **

**Krittika- thank you so much…**

**Aditya- thanks….**

**Cute smile- thank you so much**

**Priya- thanks…**

**Aditi- thanks… **

**Artanish- thanks a lot…**

**Shrestha- thanks…**

**Khushi Mehta- thanks… yaar.. I am happy ki aapki dost ab sahi hai… hope ki jaldi recover kare….**

**Abhirika's lover- thanks….**

**Tasha- thanks…**

**Sunshineisbright- thanks…**

**Cracresta- thanks…**

**Sweetpari- thanks..**

**Shubhangi- thanks…**

**Kirti- thanks… a lot**

**Kitty- thanks…**

**Jyoti- thanks…. **

**Shzk- thank you…**

**All guests- thanks…**

**And thanks to others… too…**

**Will be waiting for your reviews…. I hope who enjoyed reading the story… and if u felt bad about anything I really apologies… ****.. take care… and plz read and review toofan… **


End file.
